Bright
by PrincessInTheShadows
Summary: Amemiya Rain left her aunt's house on the second day of her first year in high school after being treated as a slave for so many years. She experienced many problems that happens over and over again, every single day, add the part where she contemplates about her family almost everyday. Why the hell would they give her away? (I SUCK AT SUMMARIES SORRY. Character limits /3)
1. Chapter 0

Prologue

I swore I saw something bright besides light that time, I'm so used to being in the dark not knowing what to do, always, always at the corner crying about every single shitty problems that cross my mind. The fact that I am alone, that nobody wants me in their life.

I have been given away by my own parents to my aunt who doesn't even want me, saying that she raised me out of pity and now I'm being treated like a slave in that good-for-nothing house. So I ran away. When I turned 16, little by little I started cleaning up all of my belongings into one big bag, took all the money I saved for seven years and made a run for it when the second day of my first year high school life started.

Finding a home wasn't easy, finding a part time job was harder while balancing school. I practically fall into depression every time I arrive into the apartment I rented thinking about different kinds of problems. Food, payment for the rent, my schedule, everything. It even sometimes fall to questioning myself why my own parents left me.

But all these aren't how my story is all about. I will tell you the story of a girl—me—who met a certain person, who took her away from the darkness and made her smile like life was worth smiling for.

My name is Amemiya Rain, and I'll tell you everything about the light that took me away from the shadows.

* * *

Author's note: Hello! Thank you for spending your time to read my story. I know that I am not a good writer and I will accept any mistakes you see on my story, so please if you have any constructive criticism, I would gladly accept it and use it to become a better writer :)


	2. Chapter 1

I heard a knock on the door as I was budgeting my money for next month. I know, I sound like a mother but believe it or not, I'm all alone with no one to depend on money so I have to do this. The knocks grew louder and louder that it made me certain who the person outside is. I sighed, time to pay the rent.

I stood up, walked to the door and opened it. Just as is suspected, it's the owner's sister-slash-co-owner Takafumi Sato-san. As usual, she gave me a really cold glare as a greeting. "This is the second month and you still haven't paid the rent, Amemiya." She spat.

It could've been better if Saiyo-san was the one who gave me a visit. She's the big reason why I haven't paid my rent for two months. That woman's heart is as soft as a marshmallow!

Takafumi Saiyo is the 35-year-old softy who let me live in one of the apartment rooms she had available even though I usually pay my rent late. She felt bad when I told her my story of leaving my aunt's house. She was very kind to let me pay late rent payments because of my problem.

"I-I'm gonna get paid next week!" I stuttered while trying to look away from that cold glare of Sato-san's. "So please wait for a while." I tried to close the door but she won't let me. With a sigh, I added, "I'll pay you next week, Sunday, 10:30 PM." She won't bother me if I tell her the exact date and time.

She snarled at me and closed the door shut. "I'll cut my food budget in half…" I muttered and leaned my back on the door.

/

My morning wasn't great. I woke up feeling groggy and hungry. The fact that I needed to eat less food because of the rent almost made me wish that I should've just lived in the alternate universe where I have parents who didn't just leave me behind my demon aunt's doorstep. A sigh escaped from me and as I continue walking to my classroom. In fairness, I'm at class 2-4 which is a college preparatory class and known for students who are very smart. Well, I can't have a good future if I'm stupid anyways.

I slid the door open and it was the usual, my classmates were into countless groups as they talked about how their weekend was, girl to girl talk, guy to guy talk, lovebirds talk, and all that shit. They didn't notice me opening the door, they never do anyways. I sat to my usual chair and once again, as usual, contemplated on my shitty life.

Why would my parents leave me to my aunt? Why did my aunt treat me like a freaking slave? Why is the world so cruel to me? Those were the everyday thoughts that ran around my head while I wait for our teacher to arrive.

Sometimes, I would cry over these simple thoughts countless times, especially if I wasn't doing well like, if I'm short on money, my classmates teasing me, and stuff like that. It would always lead me to depression.

The door once again slid open and I heard the familiar footsteps of our teacher walking to the middle of the class, I stopped contemplating and thus my regular school day starts. Or so I thought?

The usual good morning greet was said and done, and we students all sat down at our chair. "Let me all remind you that on Saturday will be the parent-teacher meeting." She announced, fixing her glasses. I slouched on my chair as I think of ways on how to get a guardian for the meeting… Nope, no idea.

"I wonder who's going to be Amemiya's parent on Saturday." A classmate said out loud, doing that on purpose. I rolled my eyes as he laughs his butt off. A few students joined him and chuckled. Since when did making fun of family problems be funny? Wow, what's happening to this world?

"Shut up, Yamazaki." I muttered while looking down the table, restraining myself from the emotions building up inside of me.

Sensei tapped the table a few times to get everyone's attention. "Alright, quiet. What's this all about Amemiya's parents?"

A student immediately answered, "Sensei, she doesn't have anyone to go to the Parent-Teacher meeting,"

"Because she ran away from home," Another said while holding out her laugh.

"Because nobody accepte—"

Before Yamazaki could add what he was supposed to say, I stood up while slamming both my hands on the table to shut them up. "What's so funny about my family problem!?" I yelled. I just couldn't take it anymore, what was so funny about my life? It's mine and they shouldn't meddle with it, I'll solve my own problems, they're not here to make fun of it. "Every single one of you has parents to tell to, while I have none. What's so funny about it, huh? Just because I'm a parentless child with no one to go to doesn't mean you guys should talk about it and make fun of it." I couldn't hold my tears anymore so I just cried.

"Don't meddle with people's lives."

And just that, I ran out of the classroom without the teacher's permission. I can hear her calling my name just for me to come back but I didn't. It was too much for me to bare. Oh yeah, who will go to the meeting as my guardian?

/

I arrived behind the school building mostly where students usually go to for lunch with their friends. But since it's still class hours there aren't any students in sight nor teachers, so I stayed there and cried. I didn't really know how long I cried at the spot but I suddenly heard the bell ring all of a sudden which caught my attention.

It's finally the end of class?!

No matter how much I was surprised at how long I cried, I didn't even bother to stand up and just stayed there and cried some more. Whenever I get distracted by other things and am about to stop, everything just sinks in again and it makes my eyes well up with tears. It's so stupid, I know, and here I am again in a dark corner. The usual.

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked up and I saw a boy—hair spiked up, with blonde bangs that seems like it was bleached—standing a few inches away from me. I'm pretty sure my eyes are red by now and that he can't see it because I'm in the dark corner while he's standing where the suns shines. _Bright._ Why does he look so bright?

His eyes have a mix of worry in him as he was fixated in my own teary eyes. Dude, why the hell are you worried about me? You don't know me… "Are you okay?" He asked again when he notices that I wasn't actually answering him.

I didn't know why, but more tears started rolling down from my eyes. In this dark corner I'm sitting, just a few inches away was him whose eyes shone so bright. He looked like the representation of light and I just couldn't answer him.

His hands that felt soft in my skin as he took my two hands and helped me stand up, leaving the dark corner and feeling the bright sun rays from where he was standing. He then gave me the warmest hugs I have ever felt. So this is how a hug feels like. My heart started beating fast, tears continue to well up in my eyes and I just continued crying on his shoulder, hugging him back tighter.

Who are you, mysterious representation of light? Why do you look so bright? Is it the sun or maybe you're just naturally like that? Another question… Why are you damn smaller than me?


	3. Chapter 2

"Ran away from home, huh?" The boy, who introduced himself as Nishinoya Yuu sat right next to me on the bench while holding a Popsicle. Nishinoya was a second year like me although he's in class three that's why I never met him before. Right after that moment with him hugging me, he invited me for a talk, and for once in my life, I opened up to someone else rather than Saiyo-san. "Gee, your problem is way worse than mine. And you were damn right escaping through that hell!" He added and it just made me chuckle.

He also talked about how he was suspended from club activities and got suspended in school also because of that, he just came back a few days ago and has been contemplating about it since. I felt bad about how he had a fight with the volleyball club's ace, Asahi Azumane-san. He doesn't seem to be doing well whenever he thinks about it. "Hm, the parent-teacher meeting, huh? I'm surely gonna get a whooping kick from my mom once sensei and her talks about my grades." He sighed, "I just suck at studying, it's just too boring and I'm just too lazy!"

"So, how's life?" He asked bluntly, finishing his Popsicle. I looked down with a shrug and a fake smile as an answer. He looked at me when he didn't get any answer from me. "Spit, Ame. How is your life doing?"

I took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes, tears once again welling up as I remember my problems. "I'm suffering." I said really softly because that's all I could utter right now. Nishinoya is supposedly the talkative one but when he saw me, he just shut up. "I… I don't know where to get money to pay my rent, I don't know where to find food after this, and I'm scared on what will happen next. It's like I want to end it all…"

"Wow, wow, wow. You're not talking about killing yourself, are you? Stop for a moment and look at me." He said, his two hands holding my cheeks just so I could look at him and only him. "Life is great, and you don't deserve to feel this, Ame." There it is again, his eyes that seemed to always sparkle whenever he smiles. "I'll ask my mom to attend the meeting at your class as well as your guardian." He said all of a sudden and I snapped back to reality, "W-what?!"

He grinned at me again and I just felt like he was some angel that came from the heavens to help me. "You actually don't need to do it though. I mean, I can think of some ways to find a guardian."

"What is said is what will happen, my mom's going to attend at your class as your guardian, after she has a meeting with mine." He said. It made me chuckle and I just smiled at him.

"Thanks a lot, Nishinoya."

Nishinoya looked at me with widened eyes, what now? He grinned at me and said, "You look so cute when you smile, Ame. Just keep on smiling, okay?"

I swore I felt my cheeks were getting hotter as time flew by, how is that even possible?

/

"Welcome, how may I help you?" I greet a customer by the time he arrived inside the restaurant. I work at a family restaurant close to the apartment, Saiyo-san was the one who suggested me this and they hired me without any hesitations. Even though the pay is small, it kept me going. The chef here even gives me food whenever he makes too much. Yum!

I escorted the man to a table and got his order, I walked to the counter where the kitchen was located and placed announced one of the chefs the man's order. The other chef placed a newly cooked meal on the other end of the counter. "Table five!" He said. I quickly took it and served it to table five.

My schedule for work is from Monday to Friday after school, and I work at a full day on Saturdays while Sunday is my day off. I finish work at 10 pm every day.

"Good work, Amemiya. You're pretty cheerful than usual!" The manager, Sanae-san praised me. She was a 45-year-old woman who looks really young compared to her age. I gave them a smile and thanked them for their hard work then proceeded on going home.

I skipped my way to the apartment which was just ten minutes away from the restaurant I work in. Wait, why the hell am I skipping? Wow, since when have I been so cheerful like this? "Nishinoya?" Holy shit, why did I say his name out loud?!

But, instead of thinking of the answer, I give out a smile and continued my way to the apartment while skipping. "Welcome back, Rain-chan! How's your day?" Saiyo-san greeted me from the counter and I waved at her to say hi.

"It was great, well… Horrible at first, my classmates were being douchebags and all so I ran out of my classroom." I never get tired of talking to Saiyo-san about my day. "I thought that I would cry all day but then there was this guy, he asked me what was wrong and I didn't answer him. Then he just suddenly pulls me up and gives me a hug…" I trailed off when I realized what I was talking about just now. I glanced at Saiyo-san who's smirking right now.

"Is little Rain-chan finally in love?" She asked me while wiggling her eyebrows. My cheeks turned red for some reason and yelled a big no at her. She just giggled and waved her hand, "Hai, hai."

She took a plastic bag of food from under the table and handed it to me. "Food for the week," She said. "You look paler, you haven't been eating well, have you?"

I feel like I could cry right now but that would be embarrassing so I just hugged her then ran upstairs to my room. I told you she was a softie.

Basically, now that I got a week's supply of food from Saiyo-san, I could save a lot more. I owe her so much that I don't even know what to give her as a thank you.

/

"Ohayo, Ame!" I heard a familiar voice greet me as I walk into the school entrance. Nobody has ever greeted me a good morning in my entire life at school. Nishinoya, why are you so damn nice?! "O-ohayo." Was all I could muster.

He took a good look at me before giving me a thumbs up, "Looking better than yesterday, Ame!" He said. I just realized that he's been calling me 'Ame' ever since I met him, what the hell?!

"I-I just noticed, why are you calling me Ame?"

Nishinoya gives me his signature grin, "Because it's shorter!" I rolled my eyes expecting something nicer, he was just in fact lazy to call me Amemiya…

I rolled my eyes—in a good way—and giggled. "Right, right. I'll call you Noya then? Because it's shorter!" I stuck my tongue out, teasing him. He just smiled at me and patted my head, at least he was tall enough to reach my head without tiptoeing.

"I don't mind, just keep smiling. Wait for me at the gymnasium after school where the Boys' Volleyball club practices, I'll just finish practice and we'll go to my house. You should meet my mom."

A nod was all I could do and then he ran off to his class. Seriously though, I have never smiled like this in my entire life, no one has ever made me laugh the way he did, and it was an amazing feeling to be able to smile every day.


	4. Chapter 3

(THIRD PERSON POV)

Mrs. Nishinoya knocked on the door and carefully slid it open as though she was at someone else's house. "Excuse me," She said and saw Rain's homeroom teacher sitting at the teacher's table. Across it were two seats for the parents. The homeroom teacher glanced at the mother and smiled, "Please take a seat, Mrs. Nishinoya." She offered Mrs. Nishinoya who happily sat. She was very familiar with the adult since she has been talking about his son's almost-to-failing grades since his first year.

"I'm here as Amemiya Rain's guardian." The mother explained and the teacher nodded, opening her records about Rain.

"Amemiya-san has very good grades even though she works part time for money. It's very surprising how she balance those two so I don't have any concern about her grades. Although, she always gives out this dark aura since she's always frowning, tell you the truth I have never seen Amemiya-san smile before."

Mrs. Nishinoya just nodded, she already knew about Rain's story as to why she's a depressed-looking girl. Although she gave out a different aura when she first met the girl.

"I'll keep an eye on her as much as possible." The mother said, "I hope you would too, I heard she's been bullied two days ago because of having no parents."

"Ah yes, I'm very sorry about that. There may be smart students in her class but they can be real jerks because of how over confident they are. Honestly, Amemiya-san's the only student who seemed so modest." The teacher further explained while glancing at Rain's remarkable grades on her record. "That's all. Now, about your child…"

Mrs. Nishinoya softly laughed, "Ah yes, I know what you're going to say. But I already talked to his homeroom teacher."

"No, no. I'm just going to tell you about how amazing your child is."

The mother tilted her head in confusion at what the teacher was talking about. "Pardon?"

The bespectacled woman gave out a warm smile, "He was there when Amemiya-san needed somebody. He didn't even hesitate to walk up to her and told her what was wrong."

"Did Yuu talk about this to you?"

"No, it was Amemiya-san, being her homeroom teacher and all…"

Mrs. Nishinoya couldn't help but smile.

/

(FIRST PERSON POV)

As usual, my alarm clock rang and I quickly sat up to stop it. I yawned and took a stretch to make myself feel more awake. "Rain! Someone is looking for you downstairs!" Saiyo-san shouted from downstairs, her voice still very warm and caring. Her voice raised or not, she would still have that warm feeling when she calls your name.

Since I'm very familiar with the apartment, I carelessly walked downstairs quickly without a care in the world about who was looking for me. Wait, who would be looking for me? I'm pretty sure I ran away from home, my aunt wouldn't dare find me.

"Ohayo, Ame!"

I stood at the last two steps of the stairs frozen solid when I sad Noya in front of me giving me a good morning wave. I am very aware that I am currently in my pajamas. Why the hell is Nishinoya Yuu here?! Quickly covering myself from embarrassment, I turned around. "Why are you here?" I managed to turn my head.

"Uh, is it bad to walk with you to school?" He asked, completely unaware of what I'm wearing right now. Or maybe he's just ignoring the fact that I'm in my pajamas. "We still have like, an hour and a half before homeroom starts, stupid!" I can't believe at how carefree I am talking with this guy.

He gave out a thumbs up and said, "Don't worry, I'll wait for you here! I ate breakfast so don't worry about food and get a move on!"

I sighed and quickly walked upstairs right after he said that, "Oh, Ame!" I stopped and turned with a hum. "Hm?"

"You look cute in your pajamas." He smiled innocently which made me turn beet red. The heck! I ran upstairs feeling even more embarrassed than before. Stupid, Noya! I rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower then changed to my uniform. Then, I dashed downstairs completely forgetting breakfast.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" I told him. "You're the one who's rushing to go to school."

"But, Ame…"

"What?"

He stared at me as if I wasn't human. "You haven't combed your hair, your pair of socks aren't the same, your uniform isn't ironed properly and you haven't ate breakfast yet, stupid." I took a look at my hair then downwards up to my two feet. Yeah, he's right, I don't look presentable at all.

"I can wait, you know. Iron your uniform and get properly dressed!" He just scolded me like he was a mother. I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, mom." Emphasizing the mom thing in which he just laughed at.

/

"And then, Hinata was all 'Wham!' and 'Pow!' and stuff like that." Nishinoya talked about his teammates in the volleyball club. I never actually met them before but according to Noya's stories they seem nice and fun to be with. I'm a total anti-social looking girl so I'm pretty bad at making friends. Noya tapped my shoulder which made me glance at him. He gave me a smile. "You should see us play, we're really amazing!"

I smiled then shrugged, it seems pretty embarrassing to visit their gym with no particular reason except to watch them play. "I will when I'm free."

"How about la—"

"NISHINOYA-KUN~" An annoying female voice called Noya. I saw her come running up to us and then she entwined her arms to Noya's as if they were a couple. My eyebrow twitched while pulling off a fake smile. This girl's aura is so annoying, but I shouldn't judge. "Let's go. The plants are waiting!"

Uh, plants? Noya chuckled and tried pulling his arm away carefully not letting the girl know that he wants him to let her go. "Sorry, Ame. We have to do this science project." He explained and finally pulled his arm free. The girl pouted and stepped closer to him like she was magnet carefully getting attracted to Noya. "This is Hiromi Kira. My partner for the project."

The girl called Hiromi gave me a smile and introduced herself and then shook my hand right after. Her grip was tight and she shook my hand very exaggeratingly as if she was swinging my hand up and down now. "Kira desu~ Nice to meet you!"

"A-ah. Nice to meet you, Amemiya Rain." I feel so annoyed with her cutesy character that I couldn't look at her in the eye while she was introducing herself.

As if she didn't hear me introduce myself, she quickly pulled Noya away while bidding goodbye. That girl seems like she's on a hurry. Bet she has a total crush on him. Geez, is Noya even that handsome? He looks stupid. Shaking my head, I continued walking my way to class and prepared myself for the never ending teasing and bullying of my classmates.

Seriously, why are they such jerks and bitches when they're so smart? Annoying. I feel like I'm the only one who's decent. Sensei was already at the teacher's table completely ignoring my classmates' noise since it wasn't class time yet, wow she's early.

"Morning, Amemiya-san." She greeted me with one of the warmest smiles ever. I involuntarily smiled back at her then slightly bowed, too shy to greet back. I wasn't really used to people greeting me besides Saiyo-san and the others at the apartment and at my part time job.

As if it was on cue, the bell rang indicating that it was time for class. Sensei immediately stood up and the whole class went to their seats quickly. "Alright, let's start our class. Roll call first!"

I leaned on my chair relaxing for a bit before the class starts. The sun rays shone on my table making me look at the window. It was beautiful how the sun rays shone brightly behind the tree leaves. As if I can see sparkles in between the leaves. One person popped in my mind when I think about bright.

Yeah, it was Noya.

/

It was cold, my hair was dripping water and my clothes were soaking wet. Right after I went out of the bathroom, a bucket of cold water—with freaking ice—fell on top of my head. I was lucky that they were only a few small ice cubes, it didn't give me any major head injury but man the bucket hurt so much. Now, I'm aimlessly walking while shivering. My mind was clouded, I couldn't think straight with the cold feeling I'm having. I couldn't process where to walk to the school clinic. My classmates were obviously behind this. I'm so annoyed right now. They bullied me once, twice, thrice… I won't feel weak anymore.

I suddenly slipped in the middle of walking, I didn't know what caused me to fall but I'm pretty sure I fell on mud, because I could seriously taste the weird taste of soil.

Sighing, I stood up again walking once more. The slipping must've helped me because I really feel much better and now I'm aware of my surroundings which made me walk to where the clinic really is. Random students I passed by were whispering about me since yeah, I look really weird—a student running in the hallways soaking wet and dirty. But I didn't care, I was slowly feeling weak again when I see the other student's laughing face. I chose to look down as tears were forming quickly in my eyes.

"Ame?"

Hearing that familiar voice made me raise my head up quick. Noya was in front of me. Seeing him right now made me cry immediately and hug him involuntarily. I didn't care if it was weird or awkward for him, but what made me feel so much better was how he hugged me back and patted my back as if he was saying everything was going to be okay.

He did it again.

How can you show up at the right time when I need you the most?


	5. Chapter 4

"You got bullied again?" Noya-kun gave me a towel to dry myself. I started on with wiping my face which was full of mud when I tripped on a puddle of mud a while ago. I looked at him, he was sweaty and was wearing the volleyball club jersey, I knew it since I saw a few volleyball games. "Sorry, I disturbed you again…"

He pinched both my cheeks, pulling them to make my mouth smile. "Stuuupid, no you didn't! Hey, we were on water break anyway so you didn't disturb me." Ah, his smile. It makes my heart flutter every time I see it. How can I smile make me feel alright? Top it all off, he keeps giving me this vibe that everything is going to be alright. He's short, not the serious type of person, but his smile was a different. Without saying a word, his smile can make me feel all better.

I'll never get tired of talking about his 'Noya Smile'. I smiled back at him for no reason, heck, I even giggled. "Thank you, Noya-kun."

I swear. I swear that I saw his cheeks turn red. Ha, so this energetic shorty does have a thing for cute girls. Of course I'm cute. Nobody ever said I'm not, not even my aunt who treated me like a slave back at her hell of a mansion.

"Hey, I need to go back for practice. If you want you can watch at the gym, I can keep an eye on you there." He said, pointing to the direction where the gym is located. "Don't worry, there are no bad guys there!" He grinned and pulled my hand.

"Well, I already decided that you can't say no. Let's go!"

/

Noya-kun opened the door with a loud thud, "Yo!" He greeted everyone. The whole volleyball club turned to glance at him and they all smiled.

"Hey there, Noya-san!" A boy with orange hair greeted back the loudest with a jump. He seems pretty pumped up seeing Noya-kun back. A semi-bald guy ran over to us—I was behind Noya the whole time—with a really creepy smile. "Noya! Where'd you get a hot chick?"

Ah, I know this dude. Tanaka Ryuunosuke from Class 1, Noya talks all about him to me. "Ah, semi-bald dude who buys the melon breads every lunch break!" I said when I finally remembered where I keep seeing him, I also pointed him out of habit whenever I remember a person.

"So you know me?" He asked. I nodded. "How do you know me?" He asked all of a sudden. I can't blame him since he doesn't know me.

"How can I not know you? This shorty," I pointed Noya-kun who felt a little insulted. "Kept talking all about you whenever we talk, volleyball, Asahi-senpai-something, Hi-something-nata? And some upperclassman named Shimizu-senpai. Well, that's basically our daily conversations since I don't have anything to talk about. Anyway, who can't notice you when I saw you make a first year cry when you tried giving her the last melon bread? You're very noticeable… I a not-so-good way." I explained. I seem to be doing well at talking to them, I haven't said anything this long to a person before. Well, maybe Noya-kun is different.

Tanaka gave out a sweat drop. "You sure brought a very talkative girl, Noya-san." He said. "Who I think also has issues with melon bread."

"Well, melon bread was one of the cheapest in the cafeteria and you're always the one who finishes them all off." I let out an annoying expression since I don't have anything to eat when I can't make bento. Speaking of bento, I'm all out of ingredients for diner!

Noya scratched the back of his head. "Um, Ame. Why don't you sit on the bleachers while you watch us practice? I promise I'll take you home after this, sorry."

"Ah, no problem."

/

My eyes couldn't stop staring at the court they're practicing in. The way Noya saves the ball with all his might was so amazing. Am I the only one who feels amazed with his so-called: 'Rolling Thunder'? Everybody seems to think it was stupid or weird. Well, maybe because I'm not a volleyball player to judge it.

After the practice, Noya enthusiastically introduced me to his teammates. Now I finally know who were those Hinata, Asahi-senpai and Shimizu-senpai he kept talking about to me. Hinata was the orange haired energetic first year who was just as enthusiastic as Noya, they seem to get along pretty well, Asahi-senpai is a rather gentle and quiet guy, contrast to his appearance. He looks older than a usual third year, and then Shimizu-senpai is the volleyball club's manager who is a third year as well, she is damn beautiful. Noya and Tanaka-san get along with getting her attention, they seem to like her that much. I heard that Noya got slapped by her one time. And just when I thought he has a liking to that science partner of his. Pssh.

Besides those people, I also met the captain of the team Daichi-senpai. I also didn't know that Ennoshita-kun, my classmate, was a member here. When I heard that someone from my class is a member, I almost thought of running away to avoid being bullied. But when I saw Ennoshita-kun I let out a sigh of relief, he was one of the few classmates I have who don't bully me.

"You look dirty, Amemiya-san. Did one of our classmates bully you again?" Asked Ennoshita-kun with worried eyes. Although I know he wasn't one of the bullies, I never really thought that he would care about my well-being.

"I think so? By the time I left the bathroom a bucket of water fell on top of me." I explained with a shrug. "And then I tripped on a puddle of mud and then…" I somehow kept continuing my story. I can feel my eyes welling up tears, I tried my best not to let it fall since it'll be really embarrassing but I feel so weak right now.

Why would they do this?

Again, I felt that warm hug again. Instead of looking up, I hid my face in his chest. Even without looking, I know who hugged me. I know this warm hug very well. I tugged his jersey involuntarily as if I was telling him to not let me go, I hope he doesn't.

I can feel his abs. He may be small but he has a good body build.

"Real smooth, Noya." Ennoshita-kun grinned while wiggling his eyebrows up and down, annoying Noya. He quickly pulled me away from the hug with me drying my tears as though nothing happened.

"The hell, Chikara!"Noya yelled out of annoyance. Ennoshita-kun kept chuckling.

"One does not simply hug a girl, you know that." He stated.

Nishinoya rushed in front of Ennoshita-kun, "Can't you see she was crying back there? And, and she wasn't feeling so good so I really had too. I-uh…"

"So, I can have Shimizu-san to myself now?" Tanaka-kun joked and Noya rushed up to him. "Nooooo!"


	6. Chapter 5

So, right after Noya's volleyball practice, he and Ennoshita-kun walked me home since we all walk to the same route home, and I just noticed that just now. It was a peaceful night, there were so many stars shining up in the night sky, the moon was on a full phase, I just couldn't not stare up. I loved stargazing since I was a kid, used to go up at the rooftop back when I was living in my aunt's mansion just to get a good look at the night sky.

"Uh, Ame? Oi, Ame!" I snapped back to reality when I realized that Nishinoya has been calling my name for a while now, even waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? You seem so fixated in the sky." He asked somehow worried. No, Noya-kun. I'm not crazy to be staring at the sky.

"S-sorry, it's just that the stars are so beautiful today…" I answered, looking up once again just to be amazed once more. Nishinoya looked at me with awe. "Bright." He said.

I looked at him in a question-like manner. "Bright what? The stars?" I chuckled, "But you're looking at me, Noya-kun."

Ennoshita-kun just stared at us looking out of place. Then he sighed and smiled. "Alright lovebirds, we're going home remember!" We all laughed and nodded forgetting all about getting home. My phone suddenly vibrated when we finally decided on continuing our walk.

 _ **Sanae-san calling…**_

Oh shoot! I forgot I have my part time job, I'm so late! Quickly, I accepted the call. "Sanae-san, I'm so sorry. Things happened and I'm just about to go home, I'm also um, completely… Unpresentable today so I'll skip work. I promise to arrive tomorrow, I'm very sorry."

"That'll be no problem, Amemiya. I hope to see you tomorrow with an extra cheerful face like last time!" She said from the other line with a cheerful tone. Phew, so she isn't mad, I'm glad. She ended the call and I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Amemiya-san, you have a part time job?" Ennoshita-kun asked and I nodded. "How do you balance school and your job?"

"Hm, sleepless nights!" I say in a cheerful tone as if it was a piece of cake, it's not though. We continue our way home.

"Ha, you say it as if it's easy. I can see you napping sometimes after answering your tests." Ennoshita blurted while laughing at the thought. Nishinoya laughed with him as if he can imagine the whole scene. I simply pouted, completely clueless on what to retort.

We arrived first at my apartment. Before I could bid them goodbye and walk in, the two boys handed me their sandwiches that we bought a while ago at a nearby convenience store. Should I cry?

"What are you guys doing?"

"Obviously giving you dinner to eat later?" Noya-kun answered. Oh, um… How did they know I'm all out of ingredients for dinner? "Oh yeah, I'll bring you a bento for tomorrow!"

"What? I thought I'll bring her one for lunch? You should just bring her breakfast, your house is much closer to her apartment!" Ennoshita spat.

"But—"

"You guys…"

The two boys glanced at me who is now crying buckets of tears. "I'm not worth enough as a person to receive all these nice things from both of you!" I said. The two laughed as if it was nothing.

"Friends help each other, Ame. Aren't we friends?"

"Yeah, we understand and want to help. You should just accept everything while we help you survive this cruel thing we call life."

I couldn't help but hug the two. That was the day, erm, night, where I started calling them my best friends.

/

"Morning, Ame!" I was so fixated on my cellphone that I didn't notice Noya's calling my name. "Oi, Ame!" Still texting…

"AMEMIYA RAIN GOOD MORNING!" Kya! My phone literally fell on the ground when I heard his greeting. Ouch my ear hurt. I looked to my right and saw him with his usual green. "R-right, good morning, Noya."

He handed me my phone which he caught when I accidentally released it from my hand. "Be careful with your phone!" He said and I nodded. Then we both turned and saw Ennoshita-kun running to us with a smile.

"Good morning. Had breakfast, Amemiya-san?" He asked and I nodded. "Mind telling us what it is?" Somehow, these two seem to be very strict on what I'm eating. They said eating fast food or instant food could ruin my health but I can't stop.

"Um…"

Then eyed me for a while before I could spit it out. "I had cup noodles today because I woke up late."

Ennoshita-kun softly flicked my forehead as punishment. Noya punched my arm lightly. "Baaaad." The shorty said. "I have breakfast for you so eat in the classroom."

I smiled slightly, I don't know how to thank them for their efforts for me. But one day I promised myself that I'll repay all of these. I don't deserve everything they're giving to me, but I can't say no. BECAUSE THIS IS SUCH A BIG OPPORTU—shut up, Rain. But I can't deny the opportunity part. A poor person like me can't even live without the things their doing right now for me.

"Thank you. Noya, Ennoshita-kun. Seriously I don't know what I'll do without you guys." It's only been a week since I've treated them as my best friends, but I feel much happier than before. The two boys just looked at each other, smiled, then looked at me.

"Eh? Who's the Good Samaritan that gave you free food, tramp?" Some classmate of mine walked up to my table and asked me. I looked down since I can't do anything about their teasing, they seriously sound like elementary students.

A few bullies came and they started playing with my food. "Well look how cute this is~" They stepped on my precious hotdogs that Noya's mom must've made. I stayed silent being a really helpless person. If I try to fight them, I'm scared of being sent to the guidance and ruin my good moral.

"I think that's enough guys, she's just going to eat, you know."

I looked up and saw Ennoshita-kun. My eyes were welling up tears but I try not to let them fall. "I think you guys know very well about right and wrong, considering you're in a section like this."

Class 4 is known to be a section for smart people. Ennoshita-kun gave out a simple smile of his and the bullies left. He helped me clean up the mess they made from stepping on the food. "Sorry I was too late, now you don't have much to eat now." He said.

I shook my head and smiled, "It's okay. But I have to apologize to Noya for the food that was stepped on. His mom must've spent time making this for me. Look at how pretty it was made."

"They're real jerks, huh?" I nodded.

/

I visited once again to their club to give back Noya's bento. "Hello, hello, Ame~" The libero greeted in enthusiasm. I handed him the bento and he placed it inside his bag. "Thanks, sorry too. A few jerks went and stepped on the hotdogs and egg roll."

"They're going too far now," Sugawara-senpai said. Seems like he heard our conversation. "You can always report though."

"I don't really have much evidence and if they do get reported, they'll just bully me again when they get back." I explained to him and he got my point.

"But do you still want to get hurt?"

Of course I don't. I want to get them back so bad but it's hard, life itself is really hard. But I can't just give up with all these people cheering me on.


	7. Chapter 6

"I'll head out first then!" I told everybody since I had part time job to do.

"Bye Ame(miya)!"

I ran out of the school grounds then started walking to the path to the family restaurant I work in. It has only been ten minutes since I started, but by the time I passed by the alley, I felt someone held my wrist tight and pulled me. He covered my mouth with a towel. I tried resisting from him but he suddenly held me on my stomach quite hard which hurt and there I suddenly passed out.

/

(Nishinoya Yuu's POV)

"Nishinoya!" Chikara yelled to get my attention who was just casually walking to school with hands behind my head, of course one of them carrying my schoolbag. I turned and greeted him with my usual grin. "Yo, Chikara."

"Seems that Amemiya isn't here today." He said with a hint of concern in his voice. I nodded feeling worried myself. "Usually she's here by this time." I replied with a sigh. But then I went back to being enthusiastic to keep his hopes up.

"I think she just overslept! Don't worry about her too much, she's more responsible than us, growing up alone and all. I mean, she left her aunt for crying out loud!" I beamed while patting—actually slapping—his back. Good thing it actually made him smile and lose all the wariness in his eyes.

He sighed and we continued walking up till the school building. "I needed that. It's not really normal for her to be absent. She's trying to be an honor student after all… Maybe she's already in class." He thought while actually looking up, I nodded with a thumbs up, being positive as possible. Ame's there, she's there. I'm sure of it. "I'll get going then. See you at practice, Nishinoya!" And then he ran off. I waved at him before going to my own classroom.

Actually, not worrying about her was harder than I thought for me. I couldn't focus on class—not like I can even focus, I didn't understand math the most and just stared at the window with Ame in mind. When lunch came around I rushed to Chikara and her classroom only to hear from my friend that she was actually absent making me feel even more worried than ever. Even Chikara gave me that worried look of his from last morning.

"Do you think she's okay?" He asked me. Like hell I know! I'm as worried as him, where is she? Shit, I should've waited for her at her apartment. What if she's sick? Or worse? Agh, shut up Yuu! You're not supposed to think of those things! She's alright, she's just at her apartment, maybe woke up late and skipped school because she was tired from work… I don't know!

I shook my head while looking down. I don't know what to tell him. Everything's okay? She's just at home? I can't say that when I'm worried myself. I suddenly remembered at how stupid I am for not asking for her email so I could text her. "Ah, I'm so stupid."

In the end, the both of us gave up and went back to class after lunch time. He told me he'll ask sensei about where she works, maybe we'll get clues from the staff there.

/

"I'm sorry, but Rain-chan didn't arrive last night. We were worried also but the manager kept calling her, she wasn't answering her pho—"

I seriously made a run for it to Ame's apartment with Chikara following by the time maid-san said Ame didn't answer her phone. Now I'm having doubts that she's safely at home. It's not like her to not answer her phone! "Damn it, Chikara! She's okay, right!?" I asked my friend while running, he was just a few centimeters behind me since I was faster than him. I skipped half of practice today. Where is she? God, please let her be at her apartment. Please.

"She didn't arrive home last night."

It was as if my surroundings turned black with only me seeing Chikara next to me with the same horrified look. Ame, where did you go? It's not like you to run away from home, you didn't, right? If so, what happened to you?

"Instead, we got this note." The owner, Saiyo-san showed us a small paper with something written on it. "We thought it was trash while one of our staff was cleaning, but it had a very disturbing message. Especially when Rain didn't come how last night."

 _She won't be coming back to this place._ Was what was written on the paper, is this a kidnaping? Damn it, they can't just go around kidnapping Rain! She's a poor person, what good will they get from her!?

My hands started shaking. Chikara gulped with his eyes looking horrified still. I might also be having the same expression as he is. I want to find her. But where will I start? What if she's taken in far from here? Away from Miyagi?

Darn it, stop thinking about the bad things, Yuu! She's close by, believe in that. If she is, then where?

"I gotta find her." I muttered. Chikara's eyes widened and looked at me.

"W-what? Nishinoya are you crazy? She can't be close by!" He retorted as if he's telling me to give up.

"If we can't find her then who will!? She's still close by. I know it. I need to believe in that." I almost raised my voice. I'm not calm, I'm not okay. Where the hell is Ame!?

With that, Chikara suddenly ruined my concentration when he suddenly asked, "Ma'am, were there any suspicious looking people the past few days before Amemiya was 'kidnapped'?"

Saiyo-san had to think hard. I don't think she remembered any suspicious-looking people rent a room. She shook her head—which what I was expecting and apologized. "Sorry, I don't remember any scary-looking people."

"What about those weird-looking big guys with black shades, nee-san?" Someone who looked the same age as her but younger answered who just came back from somewhere. She must have heard our conversation. "They 'visited' our apartment for three straight days as if they were waiting for someone, remember?" She placed a long pile of papers on the desk.

"Oh yeah! They always arrive every 4 PM and casually sit in the chairs here in the lobby as if they were waiting for someone. They really took a lot of people's attention since they were big." Saiyo-san finally remembered. Okay, this is going to be a great start.

Don't worry, Ame. We'll find you. Stay there and keep safe wherever you are.

/

(Amemiya Rain's POV)

I sighed while sitting casually in a worn out sofa with my arms crossed as I watch the three big and muscular guys run back and forth trying to find a food they could serve me. Are these actually the people who kidnapped me? Why do they look so stupid and panicking?

"Ne, Kidnapper 1-san. Why did you guys actually take me? I like, have no money for you guys and why am I not tied up like what a normal kidnapping would look like." I suddenly shook my hand at them, "Not that I want to! Haha…"

Kidnapper 2 answered rather than 1. "We were told not to hurt you."

I sweatdropped as Kidnapper 3 finally got me fried eggs and bacon with rice, he placed the plate on the worn out table. "Here, eat up if you don't want to die." He said quite intimidatingly, although I wasn't scared. Actually, seeing them like this… I don't know what to feel about them kidnapping me…

"Who told you to kidnap me?" I asked, taking a spoonful of food.

"Your aunt. She wants you back at the mansion, miss." Kidnapper 1 answered quite politely than I expected.

Wait, back at aunt's mansion? NO. FREAKING. WAY. "I'm out of here." I stood up when all of a sudden Kidnapper 2 pushed me back down to sit. Ow, his grip in my shoulders hurt.

"Sorry, you can't. As much as we're letting you move around, we're not gonna let you get away."

My heart was beating from fear. How can they look so intimidating now? Just a while ago they looked so stupid that I wasn't even scared… But now I can feel like they'd do anything they can to keep me away from the outside world.

The sun has set, I've been here for almost a day now. It's getting dark and I feel afraid. I never liked the dark, what more with this creepy looking abandoned building they took me in?

Noya-kun. Find me. Please.


	8. Chapter 7

(Nishinoya Yuu's POV)

It took Chikara and me an hour before we could get good enough clues to find Ame. We asked everything that could relate to those mysterious people that they saw. We even went to the extent of watching a ton of CCTV videos just to know what path they usually go to every time they leave the apartment.

We ran to the exact path where they would usually leave, the rest are up to us since we can't really know the specific place. Chikara predicted that maybe they stay at an abandon house or something close to the apartment. It was worth the shot.

It took us almost half an hour for us to arrive at a worn out abandoned house. It was already dark and both of us were catching our breaths. "So, how should we go in?" I asked after taking one last deep breath.

"They might be carrying weapons. We should contact the police before sneaking in in-case." He explained and I agreed. I called for the police and explained everything. They said that they'll be coming as soon as possible. We still actually don't know if this was really the place, but it was now or never.

Chikara was already gesturing me to carefully come inside. The door was broken so we had the chance to walk in without making any unnecessary noise. The two of use tiptoed our way in, stopping our tracks once in a while whenever we hear a creaking sound from upstairs—that made us believe that they were in here, with Ame.

I was the first to walk upstairs with Chikara behind me. We made sure that we stepped in utmost caution because the stairs would creak whenever we take a step. Just one last step and we'll finally arrive in the second floor, I can hear voices now as I do.

 _CREAK!_ Oops, too excited.

"What was that?" I heard someone say.

"Maybe somebody went inside." Said another.

"Impossible, nobody uses this house anymore!" Said another one.

Chikara and I prayed that they won't go to the stairs to check. My heart was beating fast, my temples are beaded with sweat, and my hands are shaking. I can hear their footsteps. Shit, they're coming here.

Closer… I can hear it getting louder. Their close to where we are…

"… Or maybe it was a ghost?" A rather familiar voice said out of the blue, and I couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. That voice… Ame?

I turned to Chikara who was gesturing me to continue walking. "Like there is a ghost, maybe it's just the wind." One of the kidnappers said, and I heard the two others agreeing to his statement.

We hid behind the run down sofa and in front of us were three kidnapper-looking guys and Ame sitting on the sofa. "Charge!" I yelled immediately running up to them. I could hear Chikara calling for me but I ignored him.

"Noya?"

Before I could ever lay a finger on one of the kidnappers, one took my collar and hoisted me up as if I was nothing. I tried to free myself from him but he was too strong. Seconds later, he threw me to the side, making me hit the wall. Ow. Yes, it hurt, but I was surprisingly still conscious.

"N-Noya! What the hell was that for! You said you wouldn't hurt anyone!" I heard Ame yell and saw her running up to me. She was so close, looking at me. Her eyes—so green, so beautiful… "Noya your head… Is bleeding."

I heard her saying something more, but after this I suddenly fell unconscious…

(Amemiya Rain's POV)

"Noya! Answer me, hey!" I shook him softly in hopes that he'll reply, but he didn't.

I was about to face the three kidnappers but they suddenly handed me a rather big plastic bag and told me to bring it home. Wait, aren't they supposed to bring me back to my aunt's home?

"Sorry about your friend, we'll take ourselves in to the police. There is no way we're going to bring you to your aunt's when we've hurt a person." Said Kidnapper #1

Kidnapper #2 nodded. "We were only told to bring you back to her, not hurt someone. We actually have never done anything like this before." He fake laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"We were desperate for money and all that we had to do it. But I guess we won't get the money after all," Said Kidnapper #3, seriously what are their names!? "Anyway, your aunt thought that there might be someone who'll rescue you from us so she told us to give that to you."

"So, she doesn't need me that badly? Because if she did, you guys would've been carrying me up to her house by now." The three nodded.

What the hell is wrong with my aunt? Why would she want me to go back, but then she also doesn't really want me that badly… Even I don't get what I'm talking about anymore.

"Hiroshi already called an ambulance for your little friend. We'll be taking ourselves in now." Said Kidnapper #2 then they all started walking away.

I yelled for them to wait and asked their names. Then I now know that Kidnapper #1 is Hiroshi, #2 is Satoshi, and #3 is Takashi. "Are you brothers?"

The three nodded. "See you in prison if you plan on visiting us!" Said Satoshi and then waved.

After they disappeared into the night, we heard the ambulance arrive and we rushed Noya inside the vehicle then Ennoshita and I hopped in also. The both of us wondered why the police that Noya called didn't come.

/

"Oh come on, please wake up… Please, please, please, please, please!" I kept chanting that one word while watching a bandaged Noya who was still unconscious. Mrs. Nishinoya was called to the hospital since her son was here, and now she was outside walking back and forth with worry.

Later on, I watched Noya slightly turn his head and open his eyes, he squinted as he needed to adjust to the lights in the hospital. "W-wait, where am I?" He started going on a somewhat fighting posture (while sitting down) and said, "Where're the bad guys?!"

A smile was evident in my face as I watch him sit up from the bed. Good, he's alright. Nothing bad happened to him besides his head but there wasn't anything major. He looked at me who was kneeling and resting both my arms on the hospital bed he was occupying. His eyes widened and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried. Chikara and I were." He whispered in my ear and I nodded.

"Thank you, I'm so sorry."

Then he started slapping my arm and enthusiastically said, "What are you talking about? It's our job as best friends to save you!"

I smiled. His hug, his smile, his bright eyes, and the beating of my heart whenever I see him, I missed it. Although, why does my heart so fast though? I don't get it. _Or maybe I'm just that oblivious._

"Oh my God, Yuu!" I heard Mrs. Nishinoya and she ran up to her son who was telling her he was fine. I apologized to her about what happened because it was partially my fault.

"What are you talking about, Rain-chan? It's this boy's fault that he got hurt in the first place!" Mrs. Nishinoya pinched Noya's ear in which he winced in pain.

"O-ow! Mom, wait! Stop! It huuuurts!"

Ennoshita and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Then, he and I went home right after seeing that it was getting really late.

I arrived home and quickly looked at the plastic bag given to me. Inside were… My art materials. I had to blink a few times before realizing that it really were my art materials that I left back at aunt's mansion because it wouldn't fit my bags.

I loved art. I used to draw so many portraits, or paint a landscape back at aunt's house. It was the only thing she let me do besides making me a slave at that darn mansion of hers. She even gave me money to buy my materials whenever I ran out.

So, she didn't threw them away, in fact, they were all here. My old sketchpads that were full of drawings were also here. Why would she keep them and give it back to me?

Shaking the thought off, I just smiled and opened the sketchpad that was still filled with blank pages. I should draw, it's been a while since I last drew one. Looking back at the last drawing, it was a drawing of a cherry blossom tree that I saw the day before I left the mansion.

I took my pencil and started drawing. I didn't know what I actually thought of drawing because sometimes my hand has like a mind of its own and before I knew it I was already done.

After that, I was done and surprisingly, I drew a rough sketch of a boy. But he wasn't just any boy. He was… Noya.

Why would I draw Noya in the middle of the night? Did I unconsciously imagine him and my hand just started doing its thing? Throwing the thought aside, I sighed and just continued drawing him. Maybe I'll also color if there's still time.

/

I heard from Ennoshita that Noya's going to stay at the hospital for a good two days. We walked together to school, with me bringing my sketchpad and by the time we reached the gates, a familiar voice was heard making the two of us turn around to see… A shorter boy with bandages around his head.

"Good morning!" He greeted. I raised an eyebrow, _why the hell is Nishinoya Yuu up and going to school rather than at a hospital bed?_

"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital resting?" Asked Ennoshita.

The shorter boy nodded, "Yeah but I wanted to see Ame's smile." Then he looked at me with that usual smile of his and my heart started racing. "How are you doing, Ame?"

I quickly looked away and said, "I'm doing fine."

Shit, now I get it.

I like Noya.


	9. Chapter 8

(Amemiya Rain's POV)

"So, why are you named Rain when your last names is literally 'Ame'miya?"

Noya who still had bandages around his head was sitting right next to me, bento in hand, as well as Ennoshita who was right next to him. I took a bite from the bento I was holding which was given by Noya—I heard from Ennoshita that he made this himself which just made my heart race.

While that thought still in my head, I shrugged. "Ask my parents who sent me away." I replied quite bluntly with my eyebrows furrowed.

"You shouldn't talk about that about your parents…" Commented the spiky haired shorty. "… They brought you to this world… In which I was really thankful for."

I felt heat crept up to my cheeks. Turning my head to the opposite direction, I continued to eat—seriously, I never knew he could cook. It's delicious!

"I think I'm more thankful that you were brought into this world, Noya." My mouth like had a mind of its own by the time I swallowed. I didn't realize what I was saying as my head was wandering off from the past. The same questions haunting me from the day I discovered that my family gave me away.

Looking back at him, our eyes locked for a few seconds before mine could wander down on the ground. I also saw how Ennoshita looked—damn that smug look of his.

We continued our food in awkward silence until Ennoshita brought up my features. "Thinking about it, you don't look Japanese, Amemiya."

I looked back at them and saw Nishinoya staring at my face intensely, "Hmmm… You're right. She looks… Foreign. Her blonde hair and green eyes."

"I-I do?" I had to grab my phone from my pocket to look at myself and actually compare my looks. I don't see any difference—or maybe I just don't really see it?

"Have you ever thought of finding your parents? You can always look at the birth certificate for their names." Ennoshita brought up which peaked my interest. I actually brought my birth certificate so maybe I should check when I get home.

Then, topic suddenly jumped from their practice game with Nekoma and how Hinata actually made friends with a player before their match.

"Kozume Kenma." Nishinoya said, "Kageyama was so hilarious that time! He kept muttering questions for him which made the Kozume-dude creeped out!"

Why do I think that I've heard 'Kozume' before?

Putting that thought aside, I continued talking to them before going back to class with Ennoshita, with that thought of taking a look at my birth certificate when I get home. Seriously though, why didn't I think of that a long time ago?

/

After school, I immediately walked to the family restaurant I work in and worked my butt off. It's also payday today! After working, I got my payment and also a few extra food that our chef, Araki-san made. Seriously, he's so nice!

Walking back to the apartment, many questions about my parents crossed my mind, and I arrived without realizing that I have been thinking about them the whole walk back.

Why did they leave me?

Of all the people they could give me away to, it just have to be my aunt. Anyway, these questions would always haunt me over and over so I'm not surprised I'm not surprised that I'm thinking about this again.

"Oh, Rain-chan! Welcome back!" I heard Saiyo-san greet and I just smiled.

Quickly, by the time I arrive to my apartment I immediately went to one of my bags where the birth certificate was. After I found it, my eyes wandered immediately to my parents' names.

"… Amemiya Fuyuki. That's my dad." I mutter then next was my mom's, "Amemiya Katheryn Harumi."

My eye then saw my mother's maiden name, "Kozume." Then they widened from shock. Kozume, no wonder I heard it before. I once read my birth certificate back when I was small and read the surname Kozume back then.

 _Does that mean this 'Kozume Kenma' the two boys were talking about is… My relative?_

I then burst out laughing. "Stupid, Rain. There are thousands—no, millions of Kozume's in the world! It can't be."

And even though I already told myself that, I still placed my birth certificate on my school bag and plan to show it to Noya and Ennoshita tomorrow.

/

"Wow! It is Kozume!" Noya exclaimed in amazement after reading the birth certificate. "Maybe he is related to you! Wouldn't that be cool!?" He somehow was even more excited than I am.

I just shrugged without any belief that he might be a relative of mine. "I don't think that's possible. There are tons of Kozume's in this world." I told him, and yet he is still grinning.

"But maybe he is!"

My eyebrows met, "Why are you being positive as if you were the one in my shoes?"

He handed me back my birth certificate, "Because it might be possible! I heard Shouyou got his mail. Maybe we could contact him and ask something about someone with the surname Amemiya. Who knows? Isn't this great news?"

He continued babbling more about how I could possibly meet my parents and all the happy, positive things in life.

"And so, let's meet him!" Both Ennoshita and I quickly looked at Noya in disbelief.

"Eh?"

"What?"

Noya who was looking at us with his usual bright smile repeated what he said, "I said, let's meet him!"

There was a short awkward silence between us three. He just waited for us for a reply, staring his brown eyes at us. My eyes quickly shifted away as I felt my cheeks getting hot. His eyes were so bright, full of every word related to positive and happy.

"I… Don't think that's a bad idea." Ennoshita finally broke the silence making the spiky hair jump.

"But we don't even know him." I said while staring at the paper. Is it really possible? Are we really going to do this?

And in the end, Noya immediately ran up to Hinata-kun to talk to Kozume Kenma.

/

(THIRD PERSON POV)

Somewhere in Tokyo, a boy with blonde hair and black roots walked home with a bed headed male who he calls friend. Kozume Kenma and Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kuroo continued talking something about three consecutive pop quizzes while Kenma was somehow listening to him while his eyes were fixated on his handheld device. Then, he felt his phone inside his pocket vibrate immediately pausing his game to get it.

Opening it, the bed head stopped his storytelling and inched his head close to his best friend to read the text message, as if that was the most normal thing to do.

With the pudding head's eyebrows furrowed, he opened the text message to see that it was from Hinata Shouyou.

"Shouyou." He blurted after reading who it was from.

" _ **Noya-san and Ennoshita-san were telling me something about a relative of yours. I don't know! Noya-san asked if you could meet them on Saturday just to make things clear.**_

 _ **I think they were talking about Amemiya-san's relatives. I really don't know. Just text me back if you're willing to do it. Saturday, 2 PM they said."**_

Kenma's eyes were immediately filled with questions as he read the surname 'Amemiya'. His fingers started typing for a reply and quickly turned his phone off once he pressed send.

"That's a weird thing to ask." Kuroo commented after getting to read the message. "There are tons of people with same surnames, that's impossible."

"No, Kuro. I know a relative with the surname Amemiya." Kenma replied, playing his game again.

"Sometimes, this world isn't so big after all."

" _ **Thanks, Kenma!"**_

Was Hinata's reply to his pudding head friend.


	10. Chapter 9

(Amemiya Rain's POV)

We ended up actually going to Tokyo.

Eventually, Kozume-kun from Tokyo—who is also possibly, might be, not surely my relative—agreed on meeting us without any hesitations at all. The person who accompanied me today was Noya, Ennoshita was supposed to be with us as well but he had plans for today so it's just me and… The shorty.

Realizing that, my heart started beating in a quick pace. My green eyes shifted to him who was just right next to me. He was talking about his volleyball team again—mostly Kiyoko-san though, such a sad fact for me that he's head over heels for the female third year.

"And then she just smiled!"

I snapped back to reality when he beamed something about her again. I sheepishly smiled back to let him know I was listening to him… Not.

"Really? She's really pretty, huh?" I replied as I thought of a reply.

He smiled at me. That big, bright, and genuine smile of his. The usual one that I always love. "We're almost there, Rain! Almost!" He chuckled in between his smiles. He seemed more excited than me in meeting Kozume-kun—well, he has been since Wednesday.

Then, the train made an abrupt stop and the doors open. Welcome to Tokyo.

Noya quickly ran to leave the station with me chasing after him. "N-Noya! I'm getting tired, stop running!" I yelled after a few minutes of chasing from who knows where he is going, we were both unfamiliar with the place.

"But we're in Tokyo, Ame! We can finally see Kozume and know if he is your relative or not!" He beamed in total excitement taking my hand. "I know where the park is, don't worry. Let's gooooo!"

He suddenly pulled me as he ran up to different paths, crossing unfamiliar roads, and in the blink of an eye, we were already at the park we all agreed to meet.

Noya's eyes squinted as he turns his head left then right, looking for Kozume-kun. "I see him!" He exclaimed and took my hand once again to run up to a boy with blonde hair and black roots.

"Kozume!" He called out the boy who was fixated in his PSP.

The boy flinched and looked up, "U-um… You are?" He asked, looking at me. I hid behind Noya's back in complete shyness.

"Nishinoya! We had a practice match and you don't remember me!?"

"Uh, no. I was talking about… The girl." He pointed at me as I was peeking to take a look at him.

Noya turned to pull me in front, "This is Amemiya Rain. Your relative! I hope…"

By the time Kenma's eyes looked at me, his golden cat-like orbs widened in shock. "You look so much like her…" He blurted in complete surprise making me tilt my head to the side.

"My dad's sister." He added, answering my question-filled expression.

Then, he motioned us to follow him to his house to continue our conversation. He told us that both his parents are out so he'll tell everything he knows about my mother only.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll just heat up some leftover spaghetti. I don't really… Cook." He said while walking up to the fridge. Noya and I nodded and sat on the sofa while waiting for Kozume-kun to show up.

Roughly minutes later, he arrived with two plates of freshly heated spaghetti, enough for me and Noya to eat. Even though it was leftovers, it was very, very delicious.

He continued his way to one of the shelves in the living room and took a few albums with him before going back to sit with us. "I don't know much about Kath-san, but I'll tell you what I know and also show you a few pictures of her." He said and started opening one of the albums he took. Nishinoya scooted closer to him to get a good look at the pictures.

Then his eyes widened in shock, and so did I. Kozume-kun was right. My mother looks exactly like me. The spitting image.

"Wow, it's like Ame in a different year or something like that!" Noya exclaimed in amazement as he continued scanning the pictures.

"Kath-san was a French orphan that my dad's family adopted."

What Kenma said got my attention which made me glance up to him in surprise. "It seemed like she was on a vacation with her old parents at Japan because her parents loved the country's culture and visit it every summer. I think that's where she got her second name Harumi, I don't really know…" He continued while looking at the pictures with us, turning the pages from time to time.

"But, they got into a car accident and she was the only one who survived that time. She was considered an orphan and was raised in an orphanage for 2 years before my dad's family adopted her."

I looked back on the pictures on the album as I see family pictures of my mother with Kozume-kun's family. "So, she never felt like she didn't belong?"

"I don't think so… She looks so happy in the pictures." Kozume-kun shrugged. "Then, she married a man called Amemiya… They got a daughter but just when I turned one… She died."

Kozume-kun's hands started shaking as he tried to clench his fists to hide it. It must be sad to know that a family member died at his birthday. Nishinoya stayed silent as he continued scanning the pictures. My eyes felt watery but I tried not to let tears fall.

"Your father was out for work while Kath-san was taking care of you back at your house… That's when a serial killer barged into your house to hide from the cops,"

Somehow, my heart was racing from all the things I need to process in my head. It was too much for me to handle, and I could feel that any second now, I'll be bursting in tears. Biting my lip, I tried to look normal as Kozume-kun continues his story.

"I don't know much about how the killer got in… But I heard from dad that she tried protecting you from the stranger and ended up dying. When your father got home, there wasn't anything left to save her…" He stayed silent for a moment, must be trying to think about what to say. "So, you ended up with your aunt, huh? From your dad's side that is. I don't know what happened to your father, though."

I remained silent by the time he finished his story. He let us scan through a few more albums with my mom in it while he takes out the plates to the sink and clean. Noya softly patted my head while he too remained silent with me.

"So… Technically, Kozume-kun's my cousin." I said just to break the awkward silence between the two of us. Noya nodded with a half-smile.

"I told you he was." He said in a very soft way which was not normal.

Kozume-kun went back sitting with us with a sigh. "Man it's tiring without my parents." He muttered then took his hand out. "Let me… Introduce myself again. I'm Kozume Kenma, your cousin from your mother's side. Just call me Kenma, I don't really care about things like that, we're the same age anyways."

I took my hand out to shake his with a slight smile evident in my face. Noya and I spent the whole time in Kenma's house talking about how my life turned out with my aunt's. He seemed to be very interested with my story that he didn't even bother to turn one of his handheld devices on.

And I was sure Kenma was a gamer.

"Have you thought of visiting her?" Asked the pudding head while eating a plate of apple pie he took out—he also gave Noya and me a slice each.

I shook my head with the thought that I might never go out of the outside world again if I did.

We eventually left and thanked Kenma for everything he did. I was so happy that I got to meet another family member of mine besides my aunt, now I know who I can talk to sometimes besides Noya and Ennoshita.

Noya told me he wanted to get fresh air before leaving so we went to the nearby park and sat on the grass. As he stood there beside a tree, he glanced at me with his usual smile, and as if my brain was a camera, it was like my brain took a picture of that moment and my hands quickly went to my bag, taking out my sketchpad and a pencil I brought with me.

"Ame, you know how to draw?" He said, suddenly walking up to me. As his hand quickly tried to reach for my sketchpad, I quickly moved it away, nodding at him as an answer.

"Yeah, not showing you!" I said after nodding.

His eyebrows furrowed and quickly held down both my hands and got my sketchpad. Opening it, at first he was amazed, a few 'wows' and 'cool!' here and there. But then his expression faded and let out a question-filled expression.

"Your drawings… Are almost… All me." He said in between turning the pages.

I bit my lip and looked away as I try to prepare myself for what he might say.

"Cool!"

"Wait, what?"

He held his chin while he sits down and continues looking at my drawings. "I look pretty handsome here… Tell me, Ame, is this how I really look like?"

My cheeks turned red as I see his bright eyes twinkling. "Um, yeah…" As much as I wanted to say no, I don't lie.

His smile grew wider as he gives my sketchpad back and beamed, "Draw me!"

I smiled and giggled while turning to a blank page and holding my pencil up, "I was planning to when you suddenly snatched it away from me!"

"Draw me!" He repeated in a much more excited tone and started posing for me, making me giggle. I swear to God that I feel like my heart was melting and my cheeks were heating up as he thinks of a pose for me to draw.

"You don't need to pose anything, Noya." I giggled once more. "I already know what to draw. So stay chill and relax. My brain… Somehow has a photographic memory of your smiles."

I swear Noya's cheeks turned red for a few seconds before turning away from me and started feeling the wind breeze while I draw him, the picture I thought of in my mind. That beautiful smile he gave out when glanced at me just minutes ago.

God help me, I think I'm mesmerized by his smiles.

/

"Oh come on! Why won't you show it to me?"

"No."

"BUT IT'S A DRAWING OF ME!"

"NO."

Right after I finished that drawing of his, he kept bugging me about showing it to him but I didn't want to, and yet he still continued troubling me up to the point that he had to keep on bugging me on the train back home.

"If I show you… I won't be friends with you anymore."

Such a lame excuse but it's worth the shot. I glanced at him and he somehow went silent all of a sudden. Wait, it actually worked? Is he that desperate to stay friends with me?!

We ended up staying silent in the middle of the train ride back home. But all a sudden, my mind wandered back to Kenma's story of my mom and my eyes couldn't help but start tearing up. Good thing nobody bothered to look at our way as they were busy with their own business.

I tried to hide my face from my long hair as I look down on my lap and see tears falling down from my eyes.

Then, I just felt someone's hand slowly lay my head to his shoulder. "Had a rough day, huh?"

I tried to force a smile, but when I do, more tears fall. I felt his hand patting my head, making me feel better.

"It's okay."

"I know it is." Was all I could muster without breaking my voice. "I was just so glad… You were there, Noya. I felt like my heart was breaking into tiny pieces after Kenma told the story. More questions came running in my head and I just… Don't… Know… Anymore." My voice started breaking at the latter part of what I said as I feel my neck getting wet by so much tears rolling down.

"Thank you for being there, Noya. I am so glad you were there right next to me."

Noya just sat there silent while he hushed me and softly patting my head, those kind gestures telling me everything is still okay.

"I'm right here… Don't worry."


	11. Chapter 10

(Nishinoya Yuu's POV)

Lately, everything seemed different. Although I'm pretty sure that I'm not doing anything different. I go to school, hang out with Chikara and Ame, go to practice, hang out with teammates… Why do I feel like I'm not doing something I used to do?

"Noya-san! Let's go first to the gym, I heard Daichi-san and the other third years are having a class extension." I heard Ryu call out for me making me whip my head to the direction where he was at. "I heard Kiyoko-san's class is finish and plans on opening the gym… We can have her all to ourselves for the time being!"

He seemed really excited with the matter, and here I am just smiling back at him and nodding. Wait.

Wait.

WAIT.

Since when did I lose interested in Kiyoko-san!?

"Um, Noya-san. Are you okay?" Even Ryu noticed that I wasn't normal. I would usually run to the gym with him and approach Kiyoko-san and the like. What is wrong with me? This is not normal.

I need to get to the doctor.

"You don't seem to be interested with Kiyoko-san anymore." He added with a scratch to the back of his head. "Does that mean I can have her?"

"NO! I THOUGHT WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER, RYU!"

"Um, we are? But you're not. Tell me, is it Amemiya? Ooh, I knew you like her!" He started beaming while we walk to the gym. I kept telling him I don't like her that way, but he still kept going on and on about it which I had to give up and just 'agree' with him. I can never hate Ryu.

Basically, our journey to the gym was talking about Ame. Seriously though, I only see her as a best friend and a person to take care of. I would never forgive myself if I hear that she went back to cutting. I actually haven't seen her wounds because she wears long sleeved jackets—I bet she does just to hide it.

Speaking of Ame, we stumbled upon her talking to Kiyoko-san at the entrance of the gym. What they were talking about, I have no idea. But honestly, seeing her brightened up my day for some reason. And before I knew it, I was already smiling.

Ryu helped me snap back to reality by nudging my elbow. "What are you smiling for?"

I raised an eyebrow as if I have no idea what he was talking about and went up to the two girls talking. "Hey! What're you guys talking about?"

"Noya! I was just asking permission if I could watch the practice today." Answered Ame holding out her sketchpad, "I wanted to draw people for today. I've been drawing sceneries ever since I went to Tokyo with you."

"Ooooh? You went to Tokyo with Amemiya?" And there he goes again…

I told him about Kozume and how he's Ame's cousin and all and yet he's still teasing me with her.

Eventually, we opened the gym and fixed the net and balls for practice. Ame sat on the corner in a bench as she was consumed with her sketchpad.

"I swear to the gods you like her, Noya-san."

And minutes later, the others finally arrived and we started practice. During that whole practice, I couldn't help but glance at my best friend from time to time. I like how she smiles whenever she gets a good draw and all, she looks cute than any of her normal smiles because that's when she's the happiest, when she's drawing.

When break came, Chikara and Ryu were the ones who walked up to Ame to sneakily take a look at her drawing while her face was still fixated on the sketchpad. And by the time she realized there were two faces looking at her drawing, she quickly closed her sketchpad and they started having a conversation I don't even know what about.

Just then, Ryu glanced at me and gave me a smirk then went back to teasing Ame once again. What was that all about?

(Amemiya Rain's POV)

"A-and so what if I'm drawing Noya?!" I whisper-yelled as Ennoshita and Tanaka give out smug looks, and because of that my face is already heating up.

"You like him~" Whispered the two with annoying smirks plastered on their faces in which I honestly want to punch. "We won't let out that little secret of yours, don't worry, Amemiya." Added Tanaka-kun with a grin and with Ennoshita nodding.

"We'll let your love bloom by yourselves. That'll be a fun thing to watch."

I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed, closing my sketchpad and preparing to leave the gym. "I will see you guys tomorrow, I still have a part time job to take care of." And with that, I took my leave without planning on bidding goodbye from anyone besides thanking Kiyoko-san.

Before ever leaving the gym, I slightly turned my head to the side enough to see the volleyball team talking to each other while it was still break time. Seeing them all smiling and laughing at each other made me smile. But what made me smile most of all, was how happy Noya was with them.

As I hum my way to the family restaurant I work in, I accidentally bumped to the last person I want to see. Hiromi Kira, that plastic bitch who was Noya's science partner back then. Seriously, I don't like her one bit. She keeps trying to be close with him when we all know he's so in love with Kiyoko-sa—and that actually reminded me I also have no chance… Sigh.

"Hi there!" I greeted, pulling off one of my fake smiles. I looked at her and it seems like she isn't looking very happy herself.

She walked up to me and said, "Look here, bitch," WOW, this bitch has the nerve to call me a bitch. Sorry, I am not one of your species. "Nishinoya-kun is mine, not yours. Don't you dare take him away from me—"

"Excuse me, bi—Hiromi. You are just a classmate, while I am his best friend. I have no intention of distancing myself away from my best friend. And besides, he told me he never liked you that way. He's all for Kiyoko-san."

Wow, I sounded bitchy but never mind, I walked passed by her finally reaching to the family restaurant.

"W-whatever, I'm so gonna push you away from him." She uttered.

"I'll see you try~" I waved, without even turning my head to look at her.


	12. Chapter 11

(Amemiya Rain's POV)

"Welcome!" I cheerfully greeted the customer who just came in with an immediate bow. Once I stood straight, Nishinoya and Ennoshita was right in front of me. As usual, Noya was giving me his smile which made me smile back.

"We came to visit you!" Ennoshita chimed. I then escorted them to a vacant table and took their orders.

Ennoshita ordered two of today's special dish—after reminding Noya that we are not selling any Gari Gari-kun Popsicles in this family restaurant. "I'll be right back with your order!" I told them, running to the kitchen and telling one of our chefs the order.

It didn't take long and I arrived back with two plates of the dish they ordered in less than half an hour. The place isn't really packed on weekends because people in the neighborhood are mostly at home, unlike during school and work days, everyone visits the restaurant for a quick breakfast, lunch or dinner before or after going to school or work.

I actually didn't know why I continued to stand and watch them eat their food, but I snapped back to reality and remembered I was still at work when Noya beamed at how delicious the food was.

I quickly shift my feet back to the counter as it was already my turn to operate the cash register. I actually like being the cashier since I have more free time and that I'll only have to punch the payments. I can even use my phone while being at the counter.

"See you at school, Ame!" Before I knew it, my two best friends were already finished eating and were now paying. I nodded and watched them walk out of the restaurant building, my eyes were only watching Noya whose smile seemed very different than normal—it was brighter, softer… Affectionate. As though I could really feel my heart was warming from that smile.

Before I could continue with managing the cash register, one of my co-workers, Yoko, visited me at the counter with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Oho, so who's the lucky guy?" She asked, eyebrows moving up and down. I furrowed mine and avoided her gaze.

"S-shut up."

She continued pestering me about the person I like and in the end, I had to tell her just to stop. It was okay, she was one of the good people I trust. Actually I trust every staff in this family restaurant.

"Oho~" I don't know why she likes saying that but seriously it's annoying. "I can foresee, you guys are going to get together in less than a week~"

Pfft, As if.

/

The weekend quickly passed by, I'm having a pretty good time this month since I was able to pay my rent while getting to eat the right portion of food—three cups of rice, yes. Noya picked me up today and now here we are making our way to school with him talking about volleyball, as usual, but this time Inter-High is close and they're pretty pumped up.

"I wish you could watch us play!" He said while looking up as if he's trying to think of more to say. "I'd really need a cheer from you!"

Those words made me give out a half-smile. "I wish I could. But I have a lot of things to do and—"

"No, no! I'm not forcing you. It's just… I want to see even just a glimpse of you before—"

And with that, Noya couldn't finish his sentence because Hiromi Kira the bitch has showed up once again, purposely squeezing her way in between us. "Hello!"

 _Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch…_ I kept chanting that word in my head as her forced cutesy appearance started talking with MY best friend while batting her fucking eyelashes that isn't even that long, much or less attractive.

"I forgot my math textbook at home! Could you think we can share later?" She said, her voice high pitched like a five-year-old and batting her eyelashes at him. I rolled my eyes and looked down—which was the possible way to avoid seeing even a glimpse of her.

I heard Noya gave out a yes and she quickly skipped away. Even her freaking skipping is all cutesy. SHE WAS MORE OF A FIVE-YEAR-OLD ASKING A HIGH SCHOOLER TO TUTOR HER THAN A FLIRTY BITCH.

Take note, he's asking Nishinoya Yuu, someone who is practically stupid.

"Damn she totally broke the moment." I heard Noya mutter which made me glance back at him as we finally reach the gates of Karasuno. He looked back at me realizing that I was staring at him and then he stuttered, "I-I mean… I was going to tell you something cool but she broke the moment and I don't think we're in the right mood for me to say it!"

I gave out a shrug and muttered an okay as we finally separate ways as both of us start walking inside our own classroom, and then I met Ennoshita by the door.

"Good morning, Ame!" He greeted, I replied with a wave and went to my seat.

"You sure look blooming today." _Blooming?_

My head turned to him with a confused look on my face.

"I mean, you look prettier, happier… Something like that. Did something happen between you and Nishinoya?" He replied and I immediately shook my head in an exaggerated way.

And then, we all heard the door open. The familiar way of the door sliding quickly, the sound of heels as it meets the floor, all of us already know it was our teacher which meant that class has finally started.

/

(Nishinoya Yuu's POV)

"Tell her."

"Be a man and confess."

"I swear to Buddha that you'll regret everything if you don't tell her as soon as possible."

 _No offense, Ryu, you already look like Buddha._

I heard each and every one of my teammate's opinions about confessing my feelings to Ame. Ever since I realized my feelings for her, I feel like I want to tell her as soon as possible, since I know myself well, I don't really keep all my feelings inside. Ask Kiyoko-san about that, by the time I realized that I liked her, Ryu and I just spat our feelings out.

At least that's how I remember it.

"Don't tell me you're acting like a chicken, Nishinoya-san." Tsukishima blurted with that annoying smirk of his, my eyes shot him a glare and he didn't even flinch one bit. "Karasuno's guardian deity, acting all terrified like a LITTLE chicken."

"…"

Silence means I'm going to kill him.

One way or another.

I took a deep breath and positioned myself to chase him. He must've gotten the picture because he already started jogging away—since Daichi-san already announced jogging—still with that annoying smirk on his face. "Tsukishima! Stop and bow low at my feet, BOW BEFORE YOUR SENPAI!"

"Not gonna happen~"

It's just that, I can't just spit my feelings out and show her how much I love her like what I did to Kiyoko-san. This kind of 'love' is much more different that I feel like I'm not ready for this yet, I'm not ready to see or to hear her rejection—yeah, I kinda believe she'll reject me in the end.

I'm a good-for-nothing anyway. She deserves someone better and that's not me.

Practice was ongoing while my mind was preoccupied about Ame. I actually thought she'll also be visiting today but she was nowhere to be found, and so I ended up finishing practice while her smile was still etched in my mind.

I still couldn't forget the time she drew back at Tokyo, and the fact that I was the only person she draws.

Ryu walked up to me all of a sudden while I was packing up, "Noya-san, good luck. You better go after her before somebody gets her first."

I gave out a smile and nodded.


	13. Chapter 12

(Nishinoya Yuu's POV)

With all the volleyball practices that happened, so many days have passed and before everyone knew it, it was already our school trip. Where? Okinawa! Yes, we're going to the beach and swim and do all kinds of stuff here! It's gonna be so much fun because we—the first and second years—are actually included in the trip. Usually, only the third years get to go on the trip since it's their last year but somehow, it's kinda different, and I like it!

We took the plane to Okinawa which is faster than the bus, meaning we all had passports and the picture taking for it really wasn't a very memorable thing for me. Ame and my teammates still laugh about it from time to time.

"I will never ever forget the snot coming out of Noya's nose." I heard Ryu—who was just across me—whisper about the picture taking incident to Ame. I heard her snicker, then heard him shush her to remind her they were just behind me.

What happened was…

 _It was unfortunately the day we had to get our passports made or renewed. There were a few students that needed renewal, but majority was everyone had to apply for a passport. We had to take our picture, and at that time I was having a mild cold, sneezing from time to time._

 _And it just so happened that my snot was coming out of my nose as the photographer took a picture of me. And because they were rushing, I didn't get to ask for a new one, and I honestly didn't know there was snot coming out!_

 _I just realized it when I got my passport. IS THIS EVEN OKAY?!_

" _Nice photo, Noya-san." Ryu was the first to see my passport so he teased me the most. Ame couldn't stop laughing her butt off at the picture._

For God's sake, even the people at the airport who saw my picture couldn't hide their laugh! I needed to kill myself, but I couldn't because I still haven't told Ame my feelings.

Yes, my life will be very complete if I let her know how I feel.

But never mind that, our plane just landed!

Everyone in the plane quickly took their belongings and rushed out of the plane with the others which caused a rampage. I quickly saw Ame who stayed sitting on her chair with her belongings down next to her, surfing on her phone as if she's waiting for everyone to leave. Well, it's better than squeezing her way out that's for sure.

"Ame," I called for her. Just saying her name brings a total smile to my face. Her turning to me made me grin wider.

She smiled. "Hey, snot nose." She giggled and I shook my head trying to laugh it off.

"My life is ruined thanks to this picture. I can't wait for a renewal." I replied.

"I couldn't draw you ever since that happened because all I remembered was your passport picture and nothing else." She tried hiding her laugh but failed as seconds go by and she just burst it out without caring who might hear her.

I took her hand once the last batch of students left and we casually walked out of the plane. I didn't know why I took her hand—usually it's her wrist I take—but that's what my hand caught and I didn't realize it before feeling her fingers entwine with mine.

And none of us let go.

It felt warm, her hand. It felt like we weren't just friends. I didn't know why she didn't want to let go, she even held me tighter for fuck's sake, and she was smiling.

 _STOP IT, AME. I'M GOING TO FALL FOR YOU HARDER IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT._

"Ame, I—"

"Woooo~ the beach!" Shouyou beamed as he ran around in circles and jumping up and down. And with that, I let go of her hand and joined the orange head's mini-celebration in arriving Okinawa.

Our celebration came to an end when our teacher made us all line up by year level. We were going to stay for two nights and three days here. We get to stroll around wherever we want, go to the beach whenever or we could just completely waste the whole day chilling in our hotel rooms.

The only problem is, there isn't any wi-fi connection as the school wanted us students to have fun and bond with each other. Well, that's no problem with me because I get to see the lovely Ame 24/7.

You guys have no idea how she went workaholic mode and started saving up money for this trip. She eventually got a raise and that's when angels started singing hallelujah.

So, for the hotel rooms, I get to be with Asahi-san and Tsukishima. What worried me the most was Ame because she still never made female friends, and she was with her two female classmates who bullied her the most in class, that's what Chikara told me.

Negative thoughts ran into my head as my roommates and I start unpacking our things. What if she gets bullied by them? What if she won't come out of her room because of that? What if…

"Do you think Amemiya's gonna wear a swimsuit?"

I snapped back to reality and the thought of her wearing one… My nose started bleeding.

"Low-key pervert." Tsukishima muttered.

"NOYA-SAAAAAN"

Ryu started running up to me in the speed of light. "KIYOKO-SAN, IN A TWO PIECE—AAAAA!"

I had to look from left to right just to find her, I didn't even know why I wanted to!

And then I did. HOLY MOTHER OF—HO—Shut up, Yuu. You have Ame, YOU LOVE HER STOP BEING A PERVERT.

But before I knew it, my nose was bleeding once again. "Ahhh! Tissue, tissue!" Tanaka panicked away trying to ask several students if they had tissue—as if they have one, they're out for a swim, who needs tissue!?

I covered my nose. Come to think of it, where's Ame?

"Noya." Turning to where I heard the voice, I saw her. Speak of the devil. She was wearing shorts and a jacket. Wait, does she even plan to swim? She took out a tissue that she brought with her and wiped the blood off my nose, as if she knew it was coming. "Perv. Look at you."

Her eyebrows were furrowed as she tries to give out a smile—but honestly, she just looks slightly irritated for I don't know what reason.

"Aren't you gonna swim?"

She shook her head, "I don't swim."

"At least wear a shirt or something, it's so hot."

"It's fine. I don't feel hot."

Come to think of it, I never seen her wearing anything that isn't long sleeved. And because of that, I took her arm and started rolling the jacket's sleeves up.

"N-Noya, what are you—?!"

I knew it, she has scars. "Are you still doing this?"

Thankfully, she shook her head. I knew she couldn't handle the bullying back then. I wish I met her earlier before she ever thought of harming herself. I raised her arm and kissed the scars. _She don't deserve this._

"I'm sorry for not being with you earlier. I wish I met you before you ever thought of harming yourself."

"N-Noya… I'm fine."

"How are your roommates?" I asked.

She paused for a minute, "They're not bothering me."

I pulled her into a hug, "Lie. It's okay, you can cry."

And with that, she did cry and started telling me all about what happened while they were unpacking. They purposely spilled juice at her clothes, asked the staff to take the mattress on her bed out while she was gone, and lots of other cruel and bitchy things that just made me want to walk up to them and punch their fucking asses. So what if they're girls? People who mess with Ame has to pay.

I always wonder how we never felt awkward with each other after a scene like this. Like right now, she just suddenly pulls me to eat lunch after that hug, and somehow I keep wondering… Does she also like me? The same way how I like her?

"Amazing." I mutter as I stare at the beautiful landscape drawing she drew of the sea. I turn another page again and here I saw two boys and a girl happily sitting right next to each other at the park. I assumed it was me, Chikara and her.

The next page was surprising, and was enough to make my cheeks turn red. It was me, and the sun. My eyes were somehow shining bright, and my smile was captivating of some sort (wow, am I this handsome in her eyes? Ohoho.)

"Why do you keep drawing me?" I ask in a somewhat joking manner as I don't want to create an awkward atmosphere.

She casually shrugged, "You're always on my mind. I see your eyes as bright as the sun, and your smile so captivating that they both brighten up my day."

 _What the fuck is she talking about?! I feel butterflies in my stomach._ My heart was thumping, my cheeks were burning, and my voice won't come out. I was definitely flustered at what she had just said. _Stop making me feel like I'm such an important person to you._

 _Stop making me feel like I have a chance._

 _Stop urging me to confess. I'm not ready._

 _I'm not ready to move on from this feeling because of rejection._

"Want to try beach volleyball?" I uttered to break out the silence and taking a last spoonful of omelet rice. I grinned at her, and she smiled back.

There goes my heart again.


	14. Chapter 13

(Amemiya Rain's POV)

How was I able to say those things straight to the point?! It was like I was indirectly confessing my feelings to him! Somebody kill me now, I don't want to face him, I don't want to know what he's going to say—

"Want to try beach volleyball?"

Somehow, those words made me mentally sigh in relief and all I could give out was a smile. And then there we were, with the Karasuno volleyball club. We did draw lots to pick our partner. We ended up with seven teams because of the girls' volleyball club and other students that wanted to join. So, I ended up being partners with Daichi-senpai. Talk about lucky!

Nishinoya was partnered with Yamaguchi. Now, I won't mention the others because who cares about them? But here are our team names—or something like that (which were based on colors of the rainbow. I don't even know person who suggested that was.): Daichi-senpai and I were blue, while Noya and Yamaguchi were orange.

The prize was that the losers will treat the winners for dinner later. I was basically a noob but since Daichi-senpai's with me, I don't think I we can lose. The thought of having a captain as a partner and free food gives me confidence and motivation to win. And so, the mini-tournament has started, and it was Blue versus Yellow for the first game.

The Yellow team was consist of two second year girls who just wanted to have fun, and I don't really like them because they are one of the top 20 bitches and jerks who bully me at school. They are basically the stupid people who have no life.

Apparently, I was the first one to serve. "Amemiya nice serve!" Hinata cheered at the sides. I smiled and did my best in throwing the ball up and spiking it. Surprisingly, it went in to the opponent's court.

Being the beginners they were and with no teamwork, they all panicked and looked at each other as they wait for one of them to receive it.

"That was awesome, Ame! Go beat those bitches' ass!" Noya jumped up and down from the sidelines, cheering for me.

And because I don't know how to explain a full volleyball game, let's all skip everything.

It all ended with the Blue team—us—winning. Hooray! Free food! We had a deuce with Noya and Yamaguchi because of his amazing saves but in the end, we still won. He really deserves the title 'Guardian Deity'.

I suddenly felt my hand touching Noya's cheek, then pinching it. A mocking smile plastered on my face. "Treat me ramen!" I said, honestly clueless about why my hand found its way to his cheek and pinching it.

"O-ow," He winced, "You already ate sushi, udon, mapo tofu, curry… Now ramen!? Don't blame me if you get a major stomach ache!"

"I won't. I wouldn't really be worried about gaining so much weight after this either!"

He sighed, standing up and walking to the counter ordering the hot and spicy ramen I love. He knows everything about me, from my favorite food to favorite clothes to wear. While I wait for my ramen, Daichi-senpai and I were enjoying our dangos with the other members of the boys' volleyball club.

"Say, who were the students picked to organize the test of courage game the day after tomorrow?" Asked Asahi-senpai.

"That'll be me and some other guys in our class. There are also two in Class 3 since I heard those two girls are pretty good at making creepy horror stuff." Sugawara-senpai answered then looked my way. "Don't worry, Amemiya-chan. I'll make sure you'll be partners with Nishinoya." He winked. And all I could do was let out a sheepish smile. Sure hope he can though, because I dead hate the dark and I'm not letting anyone see that side of mine.

"I got the ramen." Announced Noya who just got back with a big bowl of ramon. My eyes definitely sparkled, my mouth trying not to drool.

"Itadakimasu!"

Noya escorted me home after I almost puked from all the food I ate just a while ago. He even gave me a short lecture about eating too much. "But I don't really care if you get fat or not. I mean, I like you the way you are."

I saw him flinch and think back about what he said before taking his words back. "Forget what I said."

We were walking under the dark starry sky beside the sea. My feet abruptly stopped as my eyes were enticed at the twinkling thousands of stars I am seeing. So beautiful, sparkling, little ball of light scattered in the dark, trying to give out light for us. I suddenly stared at Noya's eyes who were also caught by the stars.

 _Bright._

Then there's his smile. _Alluring._ I myself do not know how or why I was attracted to his beautiful Noya smiles.

And there goes my heart, while my mouth curved upwards into a smile.

He noticed, and smiled back.

"It's late. I should take you to your room." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he cheerfully sang random tunes on our way to the hotel.

My heart continuously thumping, went faster and faster as I was aware that we were close to each other. _I love you. I love you so much you dense jerk._

Fuck it, Noya. Why do you have to like Kiyoko-senpai? Haven't you got the picture that I like you? I squeezed your hand back at the airport, I kept drawing you in my sketchpad. _Don't you get the picture, Yuu? I love you._

Arriving inside the hotel, "Yuu-kun~"

The annoying familiar high pitched voice made me quickly turn to where it was. Shit, it's the bitch Hiromi. Since when did she call Nishinoya by his first name!? Even I haven't called him that! I glanced at Noya who slouched. "Yes, Hiromi-san?"

"I needed to go out and buy a few stuff my roommates asked me, but it is dark out and you're the only guy I saw… So can you help me?" She batted her eyelashes while giving him the bitchy—I mean, puppy dog eyes.

Noya glanced back with the 'Help Me' face as he immediately gets pulled away from me without even answering.

And with that, I got back to my room with my two roommates asleep. Before I could completely arrive inside, somebody tapped my shoulder, giving me a flinch. Turning around, it was the bitch.

"I told you, I'm not gonna let you get Yuu-kun. He's mine~" I can't believe she just said that in an annoying sing-song manner.

I rolled my eyes and shut the door in front of her. "Yeah, whatever, bitch."

And with that, I decided that I wasn't going to let her get away from this.

/

The very next day, I immediately ran up to Noya's room, turning the knob open then recklessly went inside only for me to see him shirtless as a morning greeting.

 _GOOD MORNING INDEED._

I mentally slapped myself at what I just thought.

"Holy shi—I'll close the door, and come back when you're fully dressed." I said quickly then ran away closing the door. I kneeled down, my face hot and my heart beating. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit he has a really nice body.

SHUT UP, RAIN.

But fuck it, he was damn hot.

TAKE FUCKING NOTE, HE JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER WITH THE WET HAIR HE HAS.

 _Wow, I'm such a low-key perv._

"A-Ame, I'm done. You can… Open the door now." He stuttered. I opened the door just as he said and there I saw him dressed in a white shirt with shorts. His hair was down as it was still wet. I find it cute this being the first time seeing him with wet hair.

"Cutie~" I said, trying to loosen up the awkwardness from what happened earlier. I took a few strands of his hair and started playing with them. "You look like a child with your hair down!"

"Shut up, 'girl who is just 1.5 centimeters taller than me'!"

While I was teasing him, Asahi-senpai and Tsukishima just came back from who knows where. "I just realized how short Nishinoya-san was…" Tsukishima teased with that annoying smirk on his face.

"Well, anyway. It's breakfast time that's why I went up here." I said, before letting Tsukishima's teasing get in the way again.

We all went to the restaurant to get something to eat, although I wasn't really feeling hungry myself from all the food I ate last night so for today, I just went with salad. Not that it's actually gonna help me lose weight—I'm not planning to, by the way.

"I haven't… Taken a bath yet." I shamefully blurted out when the three—well two, because Tsukishima has his own world with those headphones on—of them started talking about how their room's bathroom was awesome. Automatic showers and all.

Asahi-senpai raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"Apparently, my clothes were thrown to the dirty basket and the room service took them just this morning." I answer in complete frustration. "All I had left was my undergarments and a short that I kept on my bag."

"They said they looked so cheap that it was better off in the trash. They were 'nice enough' to throw it in the dirty basket instead." I added then sighing.

Asahi-senpai let out a horrified expression and tried cheering me up. "Y-you'll get your clothes back… Later at night that is."

"I'll lend you a clean shirt I have if you don't mind wearing something a bit oversized."

Me… Wearing one of Noya's shirts.

"W-wait, I-I'll find a way to find clothes, don't worry!" I reassured him. Just, the thought of me wearing someone else's—Nishinoya Yuu's specifically—clothes are… Something only couples do? I don't even know, honestly.

"I'm still going to give it to you whether you like it or not." Then he stood up and went back to his room. He gestured me to follow him and so I did. "You're not honestly going to go and ask random girls if they could lend you a shirt." He added.

"As if someone's a Good Samaritan and actually lends you one."

All I could do was heave out a sigh while nodding. He's right.

He lent me one of his shirts. It was a normal white shirt with a phrase printed in the front "One-man Army". I remembered how he loves printing shirts with Four-character idioms. This looks really awkward to wear to be honest.

But in the end, I wore it since it's the only thing I could wear for today. Secretly smelling the shirt inside the bathroom, and it really smells like him. And the picture of him half-naked crossed my mind once again.

I am admitting that I'm secretly a pervert for Noya.


	15. Chapter 14

During the whole trip, I endured the bullying my roommates did to me, and I actually had fun even if Hiromi was all bitchy and ruining my moments with Noya. 1000% bitch, yep.

The last night of the school trip was the traditional 'Test of Courage'. This year's Test of Courage was at a creepy cave where nobody really visits because—just like what I said—it's creepy. Students are required to join, but I'm a total scaredy cat when it comes to the dark.

And no matter how much I wanted to skip, both teachers and friends kept persuading me to join. They said it was tradition and all, and there was this rumor where many pairs who finished game became couples.

Ha, as if. But I actually got paired with Noya just as what Suga-senpai promised. I'd rather show my weak side to him than some random dude or one of the jerks that bully me. It actually made me feel better to know that I'm going with him. He always makes me feel like everything was going to be okay.

But you know, the slight idea of me being paired up with him, and that rumor made me smile a bit. Who knows, maybe we will end up with each other by the time we leave that cave. If that was really true, then I would totally run inside with me pulling his hand.

Before walking inside, Takeda-sensei started narrating a scary story about the creepy cave. I felt a shiver down my spine after he finished. The way he told it really sounded real and now I'm having mixed feelings if I should still go or not.

"Let's go, Ame?" I snapped back to reality once I realized that Noya's hand was already waving to get my attention.

"Oh-um, yeah!"

We finally made our way inside the cave. By the time darkness overcame us, my hands started shaking and I found myself moving closer to my best friend, wrapping my arms around his free arm and closing my eyes.

"Wow, chill! I got this." I heard something click. "It's okay, you can open your eyes now. I turned on the flashlight."

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at him, as he was also looking at me with a smile. We both looked forward, and I swore I almost died from complete shock.

In front of us were blood stained walls, and a woman who looked a lot like Sadako floating just a few inches away. It looked fake as it didn't create any sudden movements, except for the fact that she—it—was swaying back and forth due to wind.

But seriously though, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

Noya started laughing, "Man, those upperclassmen really outdid their selves! That was creepy at first glance." He said and asked if we could continue walking. I nodded and held the back of his shirt to ease my fear of the dark.

"I forgot to charge the batteries so I hope we don't—" And as if on cue, the flashlight died. "… Well fuck."

"Fuck indeed." I mutter.

If that flashlight was definitely alive, I'm sure he'd be laughing his ass off at how desperate Noya and I need light. Because I'm going to die from my fear of the dark.

My hands started shaking, the cool breeze isn't helping me—in fact, I'm freezing. My eyes are about to water, giving me a hard time to adjust them to the dark. And then, I suddenly felt arms being wrapped around me. Noya held me tightly in his arms, softly caressing my hair to keep me calm.

"You okay?" He asked.

Uh, no, obviously. But I feel better. So I just smiled and nodded. "Let's continue, okay?" I nodded again as we continue our way out of this cave. Noya had to talk about stupid funny things to keep me calm, which was surprisingly helping me.

"And then, Shouyou puked in Ryu's pants during the ride!" He talked to me about a practice game they had back then, and Hinata being super nervous and vomiting was the best part.

No matter how much he tries to make me laugh, I'm still terrified at the dark and shaking. He must've noticed it because he stopped abruptly and faced me, cupping my cheeks with his hands.

"Look at me," I tried looking at him. It is dark, Noya, I can't see you that well. "It's okay. I'm right here, remember?"

There goes my heart again. How can he keep up being with me? For once in my life, I felt like he actually likes me back. But 98% of me believes he is dead in love with Kiyoko-senpai. "Thank you." I mutter as my eyes wandered off to avoid his gaze.

 _You are the one that brightens me up whenever I'm in the dark. Thank you._

As my head wandered off around my feelings for him, my foot suddenly slips and I found myself holding onto something to stop me from falling. Why did it have to be so dark? My heart started beating in fear, my eyes immediately welling up with tears. It's dark, and I'm possibly going to die if I fall. Noya was busy telling me something about Nekoma that he didn't realize that I slipped away from his grip. It was dark, I wouldn't blame him.

Without realizing it, I started calling for him. "Yuu…"

"So—wait, Ame? Where are you?" He called for my name quite a few times before realizing the hole. He took his phone to give a light bright enough for him to see me. I kinda half wished his phone had a flashlight then this wouldn't have happen.

As his slightly bright light from his phone flashed at me, he saw my face wet with tears, calling for his name and slightly shaking with fear. His eyes widened in horror as he immediately held out his hand for me to hold on to.

"It's okay, take my hand." I can see the panic in his eyes as he tries to calm me down. I nodded and reached out my free hand to his. Once my hand reached his, he quickly pulled me up. Had it not been for his surprising strength—even though he's short, and I actually weigh heavier than him—we could have fallen together.

Well that would be a cliché tragedy scene.

By the time I was pulled back up, I immediately tackled him into a hug, accidentally being on top of him due to me being heavy. My face was buried in his chest as his shirt was beginning to wet with my tears and I gripped on his sleeves—as though I didn't want him to leave my side.

He sighed in relief as he gently patted my head to calm me down. "It's okay, it's okay…" Again and again, he repeated those words as it slowly stops me from crying.

"Ame, can I tell you something?"

I nodded, my face still buried in his chest.

"I love you."

Quickly raising my head, I gave a look of disbelief. _Noya, stop ruining the moment with your joke, please._ "Stop joking…"

He held my chin just so I could look at him, and only him. "I'm not. I'd do anything for you to say yes, Rain. Because never in my whole life have I ever faller this hard… I don't think my life would ever be this good without you."

"No matter how many times you tell me you don't deserve to be born. I'm thankful you're here right next to me."

Those words eventually made me cry once more. I'm pretty sure I wasn't dreaming, because here I am still on top of him crying, his hand still holding on my cheek with a big smile on his face.

"Before everything, Rain… Can you… Get off of me?"

 _Rain…_ My first name feels like music to my ears. "R-Right! Sorry!" I immediately left and he sat up still smiling as if he said nothing awkward.

"So, what you say?"

"What?" He raised an eyebrow and I immediately got the picture. Oh. "I love you too, Yuu." Since when did we start talking in first name basis?

His smile grew wider because of the thought, and he told me a question in the most straightforward way. "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yuu, I…" I started to stutter and I couldn't find a way to look at him. I was too flustered. "Then,"

"Will you take me away from the dark, hold my hand and tell me everything is going to be okay?"

He smiled, slowly taking my hand and entwining his fingers against mine. His face inching closer to mine then before I knew it, he kissed me, closing the gap between our two lips and all I could do was blink a few times in shock.

As he pulls away, he kept his forehead pressed in mine with that stupid smile in his face, "Everything's going to be okay."

It made me smile and nod as we stayed like that for quite a while before being able to leave the cave.

For the first time in my life, I wasn't afraid of the dark. Because there was light beside me, and he was bright enough to let me know I wasn't alone in this place.

(Sugawara Koushi's POV)

Nishinoya and Amemiya were the last people to leave the cave. Everyone was about to go for a search and rescue once we all realized they were taking quite a while. We all heaved a sigh in relief when we saw them leave the cave.

I saw the two looking at each other, and holding hands with a smile on both their faces. And it let me know that this libero of ours is going to tell us all about it later.


	16. Chapter 15

(Amemiya Rain's POV)

At that time, I actually wanted to die. By the time I felt gravity take over me at that hole, half of me thought that it was the best time to let go and die—so that all this pain I'm feeling will disappear.

But when I saw Yuu. The half of me was triggered, saying that I shouldn't do that. That life just works that way, and this person, this guy who was trying to save me, will not only save me from dying, but also from this cruel world.

And with that, I chose to continue living. Because Yuu—he was the light I needed to save me from the dark. He was bright enough to lighten up all my dark days. Why did I forget that? I should've not thought of dying.

My thoughts went back to reality when Yuu started pinching my cheeks, trying to form my mouth to a smile. "Hey, what's with that long frown and eyes that are in deep thought?" I shook my head to loosen his grip from my cheeks.

"Nothing! I was just thinking. Stuff." I answered.

"Like what? Death? Suicide? Or… Me?" _All of those, honestly._

I could only avoid my gaze from him as he was right. I was thinking about death, suicide, and him. Mostly him. How he just suddenly saved me, and how I was thankful.

"Rain… Rain… Rain!"

I whipped my head back to him, "What?"

"Go on a date with me?" He grinned.

"Oya, oya. What did I just hear?" Ennoshita suddenly popped up behind us out of nowhere. It completely reminded me that neither of us has ever told anyone about our relationship. "Noya, you haven't told the team anything about this, hm?"

Yuu laughed, "I was about to later at practice, geez. But I guess you're the first one to know, Chikara!"

"Finally tired of Kiyoko-san, it seems." Ennoshita said, now walking beside me.

"That's not really it. I never liked Kiyoko-san that way."

With the two boy's conversation, all I could do was just smile. Without me knowing, I immediately tripped facedown by someone's foot. I raised my head to search for the person who made me trip and it was one of those bullies.

Before I could stand and talk to him, Yuu immediately walked up to him with a glare. "What do you think you're doing, you jerk?"

"And so why do you care, Nishinoya?" He asked, an eyebrow raised, "Oh wait, I remember. You're stupid!"

He received a painful hit down where it hurts the most by the time I stood up and rushed to them. Sure Yuu doesn't excel much in academics but he is amazing in other things. In fact, this Class 4 jerk is stupider than him!

"Stop that. I think bullying someone and calling them names are more stupider."

"At least I'm living a better life than you, poor lowlife."

Yuu was about to tackle him. I pulled his wrist just so he could stop. "Yuu, don't you dare. You'll get suspended again."

"But he's—"

I gave him my reassuring smile, "Since when have I ever lived a life where nobody discriminates and badmouths me?"

In the end, he listened to me and we calmly walked away, ignoring the bully. I did tell him I was okay, but inside, it hurts like hell. Truth to be told, I'm actually a sensitive person who pretends to be strong. I break down easily from hurtful words. If I compare myself to others, I'm just a loser. I'm weak, and because of that I self-harm.

Before Yuu and I could separate ways, he reminded me about our date.

"Let's meet at the park at 1, okay? I love you!"

"Stop saying that out loud!" I say, flustered.

He just smiled.

/

 _Stupid, poor lowlife._

 _You don't even deserve to be in this class._

 _You don't deserve Yuu-kun, bitch._

Ah, what a horrible week. Is it enough to call it verbal abuse? Bitchy Hiromi even almost slapped me yesterday.

Tears are coming out of my eyes. I can't stop, just like how the bullying doesn't stop no matter what happens. I'll always be their weak poor lowlife victim. I actually got a new wound in my arm from cutting last night.

No matter how many times Yuu tells me not to cut, I can't help it. He doesn't understand. I even thought that maybe being his girlfriend might make me feel better but it doesn't.

There's still pain. It disappears for a while whenever he's there. But it will always come back.

I was already sitting on a bench at the nearby park where Yuu and I talked about meeting in for our date. I was looking down trying to hide my crying face from the public when all of sudden, I felt someone's hands from behind me raise my head, cupping my cheeks.

I saw his face.

"Surprise? Why's my baby crying alone in a bench?" He was smiling. That contagious smile made me smile back with tears still falling. How stupid I must look in front of him.

I shook my head and wiped all my tears away. "I'm sorry. I'm just an emotional wreck." I said.

He leaned in to kiss my forehead before sitting right next to me. "No you're not. It's my fault. I'm sorry I'm not much of help in making you feel better. Rain, you deserve so much." He held my hand and kissed it.

"I'll remind you why life is worth living for."

Biting my lip, I nodded and he pulled me to God knows where.

We arrived at a random burger restaurant. Burgers, of course he knows what I love. My mouth started watering as I look at the menu. "Yuu, I'm gonna get an empty pocket if we eat here."

"It's my treat, don't worry!"

"But—"

"Excuse me! We'll have…" And then he started telling the waitress our orders. I just let him be and let my temptation rule over me.

It was very delicious, that it made me cry tears of joy while savoring the burger I got. I always caught Yuu looking at me with a smile while I was giving out weird faces of satisfaction as I was eating.

"W-what are you looking at? I know I must have bits of food in my mouth but you don't have to awkwardly stare at me with that creepy smile of yours!"

He extended his hand and wiped my mouth with a napkin. "You're such a child!"

"Wow, as if you aren't!" I giggled. "You have mustard on the side of your mouth!"

He wiped his mouth with a new napkin and said, "Any idea where you want to go to next?"

I tilted my head in confusion, "I thought you planned where we're going?" I asked.

"I was just making sure if you want to go somewhere else."

I smiled, "I'd go anywhere as long as it's with Yuu."

"Ha, punny, Rain."

/

Yuu took me first to the playground. We watched kids playing in the sand box, on the slides, swings and etcetera (I actually don't know what the others are called.). A little boy who was alone under the tree caught my eye. There were three boys taller than him who looked like they were bullying him.

I felt the urge to stand up and defend the boy but then I saw him stand up with a smile on his face. "At least I'm me. Unlike you two who pretends to be somebody else to fit in." Is what I heard him say. The bullies must've been teasing him something about himself. That just made me smile. Then he ran up to a group of kids who just arrive and they all started playing. Leaving the bullies confused.

"You know, there will always be people who will put down, stomp you, and hurt you. But always know that there will be other people who will be there for you. Bullies are not worth your time. Don't cry over them just because the said something to you," Yuu said, looking at me with a smile. "You know you're worth more than what they think. Let them see that."

Then, he took me some place with a beautiful scenery. I just had to take my sketchpad out and draw. And there he just sat next to me, watching me draw.

A smile was evident in my face while I started sketching. I like the fact that drawing brings a smile to my face.

"I like your face when you're drawing, Rain. Your focused and determined-filled face."

I shushed him, "Stay right there, and don't move. I'm putting you in my drawing."

He chuckled, "You should put both of us in your drawing sometimes."

I leaned myself against him to let him see what I was drawing. "I already am." I said with a smile. As I roughly sketch the two of us leaning against each other across the beautiful sunset.

"Beautiful."

He kissed the top of my head before resting his chin. "I can never make you happy 24/7, but I hope I'll be good enough to avoid you from hurting yourself. I'll never be able to forgive myself if I lose you."

"I'm sorry I cut myself last night without telling you." I whispered soft enough for him to hear. "I'm sorry I used to say that life isn't worth living."

"Thank you for being my light, Yuu."

He smiled at me and kissed once again, this time on my forehead. I didn't know how kisses can make me feel so warm inside. "I think I know why your parents named you Rain."

I looked at him. "You're the rain trying to find the light to form a beautiful rainbow."

"And then I found my light." I said.

"Let's form a beautiful rainbow, then."


	17. Chapter 16

(Hiromi Kira's POV)

It was unfair. I met Nishinoya-kun first, he should've fallen for me. Why does it have to be that poor girl from Class 4, Amemiya Rain? Sitting on my usual table, I looked outside the window as I remember the day I first met Karasuno's libero.

It was the summer of my first year when I first met him. I never stood out in school, of course it was my first day but somehow, everyone found their way to open up to each other while I who tried to talk to them with my cutesy expression—my middle school classmates all thought of me as cute and said it was one of my assets—they never really thought of making friends with me.

In fact, nobody did and I hated it.

"Hey, girl with the baby face." The word 'baby face' was my old nickname back in middle school so I immediately looked up to where I heard the voice, assuming that this person was calling for me. A part of me thought it was someone I knew back in middle school, but his voice was nothing familiar.

And so he was. Standing in front of me was a boy inches taller than me with such alluring brown eyes. He smiled. "Is this seat taken?"

My cheeks turned red for unknown reasons, my heart was thumping an inhumane speed—with those feelings, I already knew I liked him. My head shook and he happily sits right next to me. _You got a cutie, Kira. Lucky!_

He extended his hand waiting to shake mine, "I'm Nishinoya Yuu. I hope we get along this school year!" Oh god, his smile is so attractive.

My hand found its way to his and there we shook hands, I liked the fact that someone had finally talked to me, and eventually became my crush.

I tried hanging out with him in which he didn't look like he minded, he even said that I was fun to be with.

But now here I am, watching him and this girl called Amemiya Rain in the shadows. No matter how much, how long, how many times, he ended up picking a girl he just met at the second year of high school.

Un-fucking-fair.

I thought the first people gets the first prize?

/

The rumors about Amemiya and Yuu-kun dating started the week after the school trip. At first, I didn't believe it—more likely, I COULDN'T. It was impossible, it can't happen. But by the time I saw him arriving school with her—which was the usual—there was this weird vibe around them. They seemed to look happier than usual.

So maybe it was true…

Seeing them together felt like my heart had just been hit by a ball and broke into little pieces of glass shards. My eyes and his found its way to each other but he didn't even bother to greet me and averted his gaze back to Amemiya. Well, he's never greeted me ever since, anyways. What did I do wrong? Was there anything that made me distance himself away from me? What does Amemiya have that I don't?

After a few days of self-reflecting that time, maybe it was because of how bitchy I was. I can't hide the fact that I am a total bitch, and if Amemiya didn't show up to begin with, I could've kept my cool and hid that dark part of me.

But she just had to show up and I just had to ruin her life just so she could leave this place, away from this school, away from Yuu-kun.

No matter how many times I tried to keep her away, it was Yuu-kun who kept on chasing after her, who helped her.

Why?

Why not me?

"Why not me, instead?"

"Is there a problem, Hiromi-san?" I snapped back to reality, raising my head up to face in front of our math teacher. I immediately shook my head answering his question.

"No, sir."

"What were you saying about why not you, then? Are you pertaining to me not being able to choose you up here to answer on the board?"

Wait, what topic are we in again? Functions? Slopes? Why the hell is there a graph drawn in the board?! What is with the table of x and y? I don't get it!

I shook my head again, but this time in a more exaggerated way possible just to let him know that I have no intention of answering the written problem as I have no idea what it is.

Sensei shrugged and proceeded with the lesson, I once again slouched back in my seat as I went back to my thoughts. They just couldn't get away from my head, Amemiya and Yuu-kun.

Minutes after the incident, the bell immediately rang. I must've been away from reality for quite a long time that I didn't notice that math class was over.

I stood up and made my way to the hallway where the cafeteria was. It had only been just a few minutes when the bell rang but it was already flocking with students. It made me ask myself just how many students are there in Karasuno?

My eyes caught the libero and his girlfriend making their way outside of the school building, which was also in the same hallway I was walking to. Look at them, all lovey-dovey and shit. Nah, they just look normal as usual, but the glint in their eyes are definitely different. I found other students around them whispering—we all know what they're talking about.

To be honest, I wasn't the one who started the whole 'bully Amemiya' thing. I was the one who prolonged the bullying. We all know that bullying ends, everyone will forget. But since I hated her, I prolonged bullying by thinking of other ways to tease and make fun of her.

Yes, 101% bitch.

As I slightly close the distance between me and the two fucking lovebirds, I call out for him. "Yuu-kun~ I'll borrow your history textbook later, okay?"

He slightly flinched and turn to me.

"Yeah, sure." He casually answered before bidding goodbye to me as he chases Amemiya who continued walking without him, unknowingly.

I forced my cutesy smile on him while waving goodbye. It hurts like hell. "I'll give it back to you later after school!" I quickly added after remembering.

He raised an arm up signaling that he heard me, and now I continued my way to the cafeteria.

"Hey, don't Amemiya and Nishinoya look good together?"

I whipped my head to where I heard the voice. It was one of the girls in my class.

"Book-dumb and a poor lowlife who ran away from her family? Yeah, they look very, very good together." Answered the person she was with.

"No, seriously. They look so good together I feel jealous. My boyfriend is never that sweet to me."

I hope Amemiya gets hit by a fucking car or something and go to hell for all I care.

/

Spending this day stalking Yuu-kun and Amemiya, I ended up waiting for the libero holding the history book I borrowed from him. I only planned on borrowing this to get an alone time with him. Without any care that he's officially taken, I plan to tell him how I feel.

Because why not? Freedom of speech, people. I was waiting at the classroom when someone quickly slid the door open, catching his breath.

"Hiromi, sorry I was late." Yuu-kun said in between catching his breath. "I just finished practice, and I have to go home with Rain today so can I have my History book?" He extended his hand in hopes of getting his textbook.

I clenched the book and opened my mouth, "Um, before that…"

He finally stood upright as he finally caught his breath. "What?"

With everything circling in my mind, and the fact that I can't be his even if I tell him my feelings, my hands shook and I started to feel hot tears streaming down from my eyes. "Hey, why didn't you pick me?"

Yuu-kun blinked and tilted his head in confusion. _Why the fuck are you so slow, Nishinoya Yuu!?_

I never cried in front of anyone because I know crying doesn't look cute on me. But my feelings got the best of me and I couldn't help it. "I've been your classmate since first year, I hung out with you, we even were seatmates back then… And you were my first friend in high school. Why did you have to… Pick her?"

He let out a face that finally showed that he understood what I was talking about. "Oh, um… Hiromi, I can't…"

He scratched the back of his head, muttering a curse before continuing. "Look, I'm stupid so I don't know how to say this but," He grinned and held my shoulder, "That's life, I guess I wasn't destined for you…?"

I hate how he just answered me in a question-like manner. "I love Rain, Hiromi. She's amazing, but she doesn't know it. I want to show it to her, I want to show her how she's the luckiest person in the world, just as how I'm the luckiest guy in the world when she became mine."

 _Shut up._

"She's really good with arts, and the way she teaches me when I don't get contemporary literature," His even gave out exaggerated hand gestures.

 _Shut up…_

"I really, really love her, Hiromi. I wish you could understand that."

"SHUT UP, HERE'S YOUR FUCKING BOOK!" I shove his history book at him and stormed away, picking up my bag which was at the table, close to the door. I didn't want to hear any more about Amemiya.

I couldn't accept the fact that I just lost to some poor lowlife who used her financial and family problems to get Yuu-kun.

As my tears were still rolling down while I walk home, I caught Amemiya glance at me as she was waiting by the gates, maybe waiting for Nishinoya.

Looking at her, she looked concerned for me when she saw my tears. Ha, why would this bitch worry about me—the person who has been ruining her life?

Don't look like that Amemiya, because that kind of expression is all for nothing. I still plan on ruining your life even if it means Yuu-kun hating me.

And I've thought of the perfect plan, I'm sure I can pull it off~


End file.
